


Illogically Forgotten

by Kreepydarkspawn



Series: Prime Trilogy [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: #2, Companion Novel to "Softly Spoken", F/M, Marooned, Predacons, Romance, Sci-Fi, Space Pirates, prime trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-03-27 09:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreepydarkspawn/pseuds/Kreepydarkspawn
Summary: Coilcord was the sparkling of a slave on the space-pirate ship, the Reiver. Now that her carrier has been captured yet again and Coilcord has emerged from stasis after the Fall of Cybertron, she must find and rescue her carrier. She's not the only one alone on the dormant Cybertron and quickly seeks refuge with Shockwave. He offers to help her if she helps him, something she can't deny. However, during the search for her carrier, she begins growing oddly attached to this logical scientist.





	1. Chapter 1

**After me stalling for a few months (which I am deeply sorry for- other stories almost done and such) the sequel is finally ready to begin. This story is the sequel/companion to my other story- _Softly Spoken_. I hope you enjoy this and have a good day.**

***         *        *        *        *        ***

 

Coilcord shuddered as she watched the entrance to the cage. Her digits curled tighter around her energon prod as she glared. The thundering footsteps of a titanic femme with blood red metal and golden horns. Coilcord watched the sway of the mammoth-skin cloak on the femme's back as she slowly came to a stop.

She stood just taller than the red femme's waist, only making her more nervous. "Make it quick. I'm busy catching strays," Slipclaw glared. She had come alone, having no fear of the triple-changer. By the looks of it, there was no reason for her to have fear of anyone.

"I want my carrier back," Coilcord spat.

"I don't exactly have a surplus," Slipclaw shrugged, "besides, why should I? You have nothing to give that I can't take."

"I'll take Quikord back by force if I have to," Coilcord argued.

"Tell me your grand plan," Slipclaw smiled slightly, "do you think for a second that I'll let you survive  _this_  transaction? You're little more than a pest and eradication will be necessary."

Coilcord screamed as she was thrown against the side of the cave. She shoved herself to her feet as Slipclaw ran over to her. Slipclaw's claws raked up Coilcord's chassis. Coilcord cried out and stumbled back, jabbing her energon prod into Slipclaw's chassis and the titan groaned, flinching as her cloak darkened slightly as it burned. Slipclaw quickly recovered and snapped the energon rod in her clawed digits.

"What are you doing?" Slipclaw scoffed and kicked Coilcord down. Coilcord looked around before transforming, driving fast on two wheels. Slipclaw leapt up and landed by Coilcord, nearly grabbing the motorcycle.

Still, there wasn't much space between the two. "Scrap," Coilcord yelped and transformed again, this time into a small jet. She sped forward and Slipclaw sprinted after her. Coilcord flew out of the tunnel and up, hoping to maybe make it to the Reiver. When she landed on its hull, she looked over the edge and saw Slipclaw flying up, cloak gone.

Slipclaw twisted through the air, wings flapping furiously to fly without the breeze. Slipclaw roared, shooting a ball of fire at Coilcord. Coilcord jumped back and ran inside, immediately finding incapacitated guards. Confused, Coilcord just went forward through the winding hallways. She crouched low when she heard raspy chuckling. "I say we  _should_  return and teach those Decepticons to mess with us," one hissed, "besides they took the favorite."

"Eh, I'm not too worried," the other shrugged and froze when he thought he heard something. Coilcord opened her vents, trying to calm herself down.

"Ain't nothin their, Budge," the other shrugged.

"Maybe," Budge agreed, "wait, hey!" They ran past her and Coilcord sighed in relief, peaking around the corner. The two space pirates ran after somebody else, though Coilcord didn't get to see them. She continued through the halls and quickly found herself in one of the rooms of their ship. She looked around and grinned, running towards the energon cubes.

"I will take the energon," she heard the monotone warning behind her. Coilcord froze, lifting her hands in surrender as she turned around. When she saw the symbol on the purple mech's shoulder, she relaxed slightly.

"You're not one of them," she sighed in relief, "take the energon, I'm not here for it." He nodded slightly and went to start picking up energon. The silence was awkward for Coilcord, who quickly broke it, "what are Decepticons still doing on Cybertron? I thought they'd all left."

"My status is none of your concern," he replied. Coilcord groaned.

"Very well. Did they abandon you?" Coilcord glared.

"As I stated, my status is not your concern," he returned the glare, even though he couldn't actually glare. Coilcord surely felt it though.

"Are you at least gonna tell me your name?" she crossed her arms as he continued picking up energon, "or how you plan on getting off a ship in the air when you can't see passed that energon?"

"I am Shockwave. The energon is boxed and safe to drop," he explained.

"Well then, they couldn't have abandoned you," Coilcord's faceplates shifted in confusion, "why would they? I mean, you're _Shockwave._ "

"I do not know the answer to your question," Shockwave replied and began moving towards the door. It opened and he paused, shifting under the weight of the energon.

"Um," Coilcord hummed, pushing the energon stack out of Shockwave's hold. Upon seeing why she did so, Shockwave dropped the last few and shot at Slipclaw.

Slipclaw grunted, "I thought you were alone."

"So did I. Crazy right?" Coilcord shrugged and grabbed an energon cube, taking the cube from its container. Shockwave got the idea as Coilcord threw it. He closed the door and shot the cube. It exploded on the other side of the doors. Then, he came out shooting, carrying as much energon as he could. Coilcord grabbed a few cubes as well and chased after him. Slipclaw groaned, slowly pushing herself up. Her subordinates hurried to assist her and she shoved them to the side.

"Don't worry about me. Get our energon back," Slipclaw snarled. Shockwave transformed into a tank and Coilcord glared, stacking the energon on top of him.

"I thought your alt mod could fly?" Coilcord exclaimed.

"I lost it soon after Cybertron went dark. Where were you during the war?" Shockwave asked.

"In stasis," Coilcord replied and jumped up, her back wheel grazing a pirate's face. "This was supposed to be stealth," she grumbled to herself. After a while, she noticed a long hall and paused slightly. "This is where I'm gone."

Shockwave just continued driving as Coilcord sped down the hall. She transformed into her jet mode and hurried, gathering attention from plenty of prisoners. She stopped when she saw her carrier, quickly transforming and pulling at the bars. "Coilcord!" Quikord exclaimed and shot to her pedes. "What are you doing here? How?"

"I'm setting you free," Coilcord growled as she kicked at the old bars.

"Primus, I've missed you," Quikord sighed, "but you need to go. You can't set me free without a key and you weren't exactly stealthy getting here."

"I won't leave you," Coilcord protested, ignoring as Slipclaw entered the hall. Slipclaw's tail whipped around as Slipclaw paced quickly towards Coilcord.

"Coilcord, run!" Quikord screamed.

"No," Coilcord's optics widened. She looked over at Slipclaw, whose tail was poised over her back. Slipclaw's wings rattled as she shot a dart from her tail. Coilcord dodged out of the way and screamed when it hit Quikord. "I'm sorry," Coilcord muttered. Quikord pulled it form herself before the Tox'En could inject, and she tossed it to Coilcord.

"It's fine, just get out of here. I can get out on my own," Quikord grumbled. Slipclaw ran at her. Coilcord cowered, having nowhere to run but into Slipclaw. With that idea, she did so. Slipclaw chuckled and let out a shriek-like roar. Coilcord ducked underneath Slipclaw's tail and slid under her chassis. Coilcord stabbed the dart into the Predacon's gut. She roared and moved to slam her tail down on Coilcord. Coilcord transformed into her motorcycle form, stopping at the door.

"So," Slipclaw hummed, "are you about to abandon your carrier again?"

"Get fragged," Coilcord argued.

"Coilcord, just go," Quikord cried out.

"Yes, please. Leave her to me," Slipclaw hissed.

"I will not let you die, Coilcord, so leave now," Quikord warned.

"I'm not leaving you," Coilcord glared at Slipclaw.

"No, you're not," Slipclaw's maw twisted into a grin. Coilcord shuddered, just about to run away as Slipclaw approached. Her claws scraped against the metal floor with an ugly scream. Coilcord took a few deep breathes before ducking down and running under her again. This time, Slipclaw expected it and went limp. Coilcord was crushed under the manticore's weight and screamed out, clawing at Slipclaw's underbelly with dull digits.

"Scrap," Coilcord groaned when she saw more mechs approaching. The first one quickly injected her with something, and she immediately went into stasis.

 

Coilcord groaned as she woke up, noticing Shockwave there too, sitting quietly. He just looked around the room. "Why are you still here?" Coilcord groaned.

"I failed in my escape. Your splitting up was illogical," Shockwave replied.

"Worth it to see my carrier again," Coilcord scowled. Both of them were suspended by the ceiling by energon. "Besides, I probably wouldn't have been able to help you."

"You came here unarmed?" Shockwave turned his optic to stare at her.

"As I said, I love a dumb idea," Coilcord grinned.

"You didn't," Shockwave pointed out, "I noticed through other means."

"How would you know, you weren't listening half the time anyways," Coilcord hissed.

"I'm unable to turn my audials of. I'm beginning to regret that," Shockwave glared. The door opened and one of the many pirates on the ship entered. The two quickly fell silent and turned their attention to their captor. A look of slight confusion fell on the robot's faceplates. Coilcord and Shockwave ignored each other, staring at their captor instead. She clearly wasn't unnerved by Coilcord. Shockwave, on the other hand, was more so with a look like he could offline her just with his glare.

Coilcord hummed, struggling quietly to free herself from her restraints. Shockwave lost interest in the other two in the room and focused on his cannon.

 

Slipclaw prowled the halls, paranoid and agitated. She hissed, spinning around when she saw a small pink flash.  _This day has provided quite the surprises._ Her claws scraped against the ground as she hurried forward, tail lashing. It was still there, dripping energon. She transformed and kneeled beside the struggling mini-con.

"Seeking shelter from the storm, are you?" She hummed, poking the bat and revealing the Decepticon sign. "Oh, not another one."

The pink mini-con hissed weakly, red optics wide and pained.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratbat let out an ear-splitting shriek and glared at Slipclaw. "What is that?" Ratbat heard a familiar hiss.

"Nothing of your concern," Slipclaw glared back, hiding Ratbat from her view. Ratbat wasn't exactly fit to struggle at the moment so he just fell limp in Slipclaw's talons, trying to remember where he'd heard that voice before. "I do still question where your loyalties lay."

"You shouldn't," he argued as Slipclaw shoved the quiet Ratbat in an empty room, locking him there. Slipclaw turned to the mini-con who wouldn't leave her alone at the moment. "I will be a Decepticon until I die. There's no reason to doubt if I'm on your side or not. I'm not."

"That's the issue," Slipclaw glared down at the bird on the floor.

"There's still nothing to question unless you're so up your aft you think I'd ever be loyal to you," Buzzsaw glared, metal feathers rattling, "now, what's in there?"

"Nothing of your concern, as I said," Slipclaw groaned and kicked him. Buzzsaw squawked and regained his balance, flying up to Slipclaw's shoulder. His wings flared as he glared at her, hissing in her ear.

"I should kill you," Buzzsaw snarled, "ah, yet I know I can't. Pity. Your optics appear appetizing. And what of the new prisoners? Who are they?"

"Do not threaten me," Slipclaw grabbed Buzzsaw by the neck and through the mini-con into a wall, "we give you shelter in return for your help. You have no place to intervene."

"I believe I have more of a place than you!" Buzzsaw spat, "who attacked you on Earth?"

"We don't know," Slipclaw lied, dropping him. Buzzsaw didn't move from the ground. waiting until Slipclaw had left from sight before hopping over to the door, defiant. He fluttered up to the keypad, opening the door. Buzzsaw flew into the room and perched by the ceiling, looking down at a confused mini-con.

"I thought I recognized your voice," Ratbat rasped. Buzzsaw flew down to his side and poked the limp bat with his wing. "I got beat up pretty badly in the rust storm outside. Can't fly, can't walk."

"I'll be back with medical supplies, Ratbat. Be more careful. I thought you were dead and I don't want you dying now," Buzzsaw scolded him and left. He soared through the halls until he reached the sickbay and rushed in. He was quickly met with the glare of an upset medic. "Stay away," he warned, "or it's like last time." Buzzsaw quickly grabbed a small box in his beak and flew back to Ratbat. "Stay still. I won't be the one crying if you make me sever something."

"Understood, doc," Ratbat rolled his optics.

"Don't," Buzzsaw hissed and began repairs.

 

Shockwave met Coilcord's confused glare and shifted his cannon slightly. Annoyingly, he was well aware that he would need her help or rather, the extra hands. "What?" Coilcord hissed. Shockwave gave up trying to get her to understand and instead fired his cannon into the floor.

"What in the Pits?" the guard cursed, confused.

"No clue," Coilcord shrugged, "he's probably glitching. Ya got anyone who can fix that before he blows a hole through the floor?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm not an idiot," the guard retorted.

"Well, what? Do you think we're going anywhere?" Coilcord glared and the guard quickly took the point and left to find someone. "What are you doing?"

Shockwave shot the cannon again and looked over, "distract them from me and I will manage the rest."

"What do you expect to do, talk to them? They have an amazing work ethic," Coilcord replied. Shockwave stared and she shrugged, "I mean, I could." Shockwave nodded slightly and Coilcord shot him another glare. It wasn't too long before the guard emerged with a medic. Shockwave fidgetted slightly, extremely unnerved by the rustiness of this one. "While you're in here, could you get my chassis repaired? Slipclaw bust it up pretty badly.  It's a nice finish you got there. Pretty, um, unique. Tell me, did you spend too much time in the water? Too much iron in your metal?"

"Would you be quiet so I could actually dismantle his cannon?" the medic hissed.

"Just saying," Coilcord shrugged as Shockwave's cannon went off again. "I mean, really, it's not a bad look on you. I can't judge. I'm like a beacon. You've got some built-in camouflage on you. Would have been useful for me. Wanna trade metal?"

"I will rip out your voice box," the medic threatened as sparks flew. It wasn't long before Shockwave's arm fell into the medic's arm. Shockwave, now somewhat freed, shot up slightly, headbutting the medic. The guard quickly stepped forward, pointing her blaster at Shockwave.

"Shockwave, I do not want to have to repair your optic," Coilcord warned. Shockwave ignored her and glared down the guard's blaster. Shockwave tilted to the side slightly, before ripping the other way. The energon bond on his right arm broke and he grappled with the medic for his cannon. "The guard," Coilcord warned as Shockwave held his cannon under his arm. He used it as a gun, firing at the guard and his bonds. He stood, quickly, offlining the two pirates. Shockwave walked over to the controls and released Coilcord's bonds.

Coilcord thanked him and grabbed an energon prod. "What's the plan now?"

"I need to hack their communications and send a message to the Decepticons," Shockwave replied.

"What can I do?" Coilcord asked.

"If you are fit to do so, reattach my cannon," Shockwave answered.

"Right, sit back down," Coilcord groaned, locking the entrance to their imprisonment. She searched for a few tools and yanked Shockwave's cannon from his digits. She quickly started working, holding the cannon to its stump. After a small while, Coilcord stepped back and smiled. "Seamless," Coilcord crossed her arms smugly. She picked up her energon prod again and opened the door. "I know where the communications will be," Coilcord informed him, "so this way."

"How have you come to know so much about this ship?" Shockwave followed, glaring.

"I memorized maps of this place," Coilcord shrugged, transforming into her vehicle mode. Shockwave transformed as well and followed, "my carrier's a prisoner here. She was free for a small amount of time and made maps of the Reiver."

"Then I will require your directions."

 

Buzzsaw led the way through the tunnels while Ratbat followed close behind. "How did you survive all this time?" Buzzsaw looked over, "I thought everybody was dead."

"A few of us were reunited. Ravage, Wingthing, Garboil, and I teamed up for a while. Wingthing has been offline for years. I was separated from the other two during the storm," Ratbat explained, "what about you?"

"An alliance with Slipclaw," Buzzsaw hissed, "it's over now." Upon hearing two engines, Buzzsaw and Ratbat landed in the dark corner, hiding as a flash of an orange motorcycle sped past, followed by a tank. "Let's go," Buzzsaw and Ratbat perked up, hurrying to pursue Shockwave. Shockwave quickly noticed and transformed, watching the two mini-cons approaching. Coilcord stopped to glare, not moving from her vehicle mode.

"Buzzsaw, Ratbat," Shockwave stated as the two mini-cons landed.

"I side with you, Shockwave," Buzzsaw bowed slightly, "I can help you get off this ship."

Shockwave nodded, "are you in contact with the Decepticons?"

"No," Buzzsaw hissed, "Our communications with Soundwave were severed. This way to the communications room."

Shockwave transformed again and they followed after. Ratbat flopped down and stood on Shockwave's cannon as they hurried down the hall. It wasn't long before the alarms blared and the Reiver was on high alert. They were attacked almost immediately and Shockwave transformed. Coilcord jabbed her energon prod into the first on while the mini-cons tackled another. Shockwave's cannon easily shot down the other two and they continued.

After a few skirmishes, they reached the communications. "We need to tune in for Decepticon frequencies," he spoke, "Ratbat, interface with the ship's systems."

"Of course," the pink bat released a small purple tentacle from his side and attached it to the Reiver. It wasn't long before Ratbat was shot off the ledge and they turned around. Shockwave shot at the pirate, who dodged and ran past them, smashing into the controls. He looked up at them and grinned, red eyes seemingly glowing. Shockwave stepped back slightly and everybody was still.

Coilcord narrowed her optics, beginning to wonder just what was going through Shockwave's processor. She quickly found out when he grabbed the pirate by the helm and stuck his cannon into his face.

"I should dissect you," Shockwave threatened, "study your processor and discover  _why_  you act the way you do. But I would still fail to care."

Coilcord looked up and shook her helm, grabbing his arm, "I'd love to let you do your thing but communications are down and we don't have time."

"She's right. Slipclaw's coming," Buzzsaw agreed.

Shockwave glared at the too before shooting a hole through the mech's spark chamber. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Shockwave was reluctant to join the other three in fleeing from Slipclaw. After battling through the halls, they finally made it to the hull of the ship, but Shockwave seemed clueless as to what to do after that. Coilcord stopped at the edge and looked back, "you can't fly right?"

"Affirmative," Shockwave replied, "there-"

"So how are you planning to get down again?" Coilcord glared.

"-was previously a ledge," Shockwave finished and Buzzsaw let out a low hiss.

"Yes, yes. It's a ship. It moves," Buzzsaw chuckled. Ratbat glared at him and landed on Coilcord's shoulder.

"Whatever, we'll get you off," Coilcord groaned and glanced back, "uh, what're your names?" The Mini-cons replied with their names and she nodded, "yes, well I'm going to really need your help. Do your best to keep the weight off my back."

"I will not-"

Coilcord interrupted Buzzsaw by transforming into her jet and hovering above the hull, "I'm not leaving anybody."

"Perhaps we'll leave you!" Buzzsaw snarled and Ratbat smacked him over the head.

"We're not leaving anybody. Now work," Ratbat glared and perched on Shockwave. Buzzsaw groaned and did the same. Shockwave was still unfazed and Coilcord hoped that that was a good sign. The next few moments were extraordinarily awkward. When the mini-cons stopped bickering, Shockwave sat behind Coilcord's cockpit and the mini-cons did their best to keep Coilcord from being crushed. Or, at least, Ratbat did his best. Coilcord shot off the hull of the ship, hearing Slipclaw behind them. She flew in a downward arch, transforming before she hit the ground. Shockwave fell a few paces away as the mini-cons watched Coilcord shut down.

Shockwave stood shakily, shaking his helm as Ratbat perched beside Coilcord, poking her with a wing. "Out cold," Ratbat chirped to the others.

"Let's ditch her," Buzzsaw hissed and Ratbat shot him a glare, "right, Shockwave?"

"It would be illogical to bring her with us," Shockwave agreed, "she would only take energon and lure unwanted attention."

Ratbat paused, and glared at both, "they'll be after us regardless and she could be helpful."

 

Slipclaw snarled, looking out over the hull of the ship. She could smell them but they were nowhere to be seen, and it didn't concern her much. Slipclaw hurried back to the bridge where a few of her crew members were. She towered over them, glaring at each one. "Do you care to explain how it is they escaped?"

"Forgive us, Slipclaw," Budge bowed and she turned to him, "I was busy running diagnostics on the ship's energon supply."

"Of course you were," Slipclaw turned to the others. They all shuffled in their spots and looked amongst each other. Slipclaw let out a low snarl and turned to the computers, opening a comm link. "Airachnid, are you available?"

"Slipclaw, it's been a while. Hmm, can't talk now. Later," Airachnid replied and hissed at something before shutting of the comm link off. Slipclaw waited there, digits tapping against the metal counter. Losing interest within minutes, Slipclaw turned to Budge.

"Continue running your diagnostics. Until then, we'll never get to the next system, let alone anywhere near Earth, so hurry it up," Slipclaw snorted and looked at the others, "as for the rest of you, fix the mess. Jetlock, fix our main communications panel."

It wasn't long before Airachnid called back. "You called earlier. You don't do that unless you need something."

"I offer sufficient pay, I promise," Slipclaw replied, "forgive the interference. The main panel is broken. Recently, we've had a break in and lost Buzzsaw. I need you to take out our last one, get him into the Decepticons in one piece, and don't let him out of stasis."

"You know I loathe to return there. The Harbinger suits me just fine." Airachnid growled, "the Harbinger suits me just fine."

"I'm not asking you to join them. I offer pay and you'll find the planet they're based on is teaming with prey," Slipclaw chuckled, "will you help me, sister?"

"Sure. I'm guessing you're still on Cybertron?" Airachnid asked and Slipclaw nodded, "I'll be there when I can."

 

"Ratbat," Buzzsaw sighed, looking up at the Reiver, "we need to go."

"Then go," Ratbat replied, perched on Coilcord's limp arm, "I'll be here."

"You are incapable of helping her alone," Shockwave agreed with Buzzsaw.

Coilcord shifted, digits twitching as she groaned. Ratbat prodded at her a few more times and glared at them, "but you aren't. She helped us; I'm not leaving."

Buzzsaw groaned. "Fine. Shockwave?"

"No," Shockwave replied, "I have already stated we have no use of her and the journey to my lab is already draining."

"Well if you turn out to be right and she's useless, we can kick her out," Ratbat reasoned, "but she's survived on her own too. She must have some skills."

Shockwave glared at the two mini-cons and nodded slowly, "very well. If it is not obvious enough, this idea is unreasonable and dangerous." Shockwave transformed and the mini-cons helped drag her onto the tank. The journey was exactly as Shockwave claimed: draining. The mini-cons were forced to match the slow pace too. They traveled for miles before Coilcord began to stir and rolled off the back of the tank.

"Where are we?" she muttered, barely awake as she took in her surroundings.

"We are in the Sea of Rust," Shockwave replied and Coilcord stood.

"Thanks," Coilcord nodded, "for not leaving me there."

"It was not my decision," Shockwave protested and Coilcord looked over at Ratbat, who flew to perch on her shoulder. Coilcord shrugged off Shockwave's claim and walked beside the others as she regained her senses. The trip was boring and slow, but Coilcord's mind kept her occupied. She was grateful for Ratbat; Buzzsaw wouldn't want to help her. Ratbat went into recharge while sitting on Coilcord's shoulder.

The silence was almost dull but managed to be more sad instead, walking past the ruins of Cybertron. Coilcord looked around, still confused about how it ended up this way. As they approached the edge of the Sea of Rust, Shockwave spoke up. "We are near my lab."

After that, there was just silence again and Coilcord sighed, looking at Ratbat. Ratbat woke up and tilted his helm, "hello."

"Hello," Coilcord nodded and looked forward again. Ratbat hummed and shifted on her shoulder, trying to get more comfortable.

"What happened to you?" Ratbat whispered, not wanting to break the silence.

"The Reiver captured my carrier, Quikord, during the war," Coilcord replied, "she hid me in stasis. When I woke up, Cybertron was dead and I've been searching for her ever since."

"That was your chance, wasn't it?" Ratbat hummed. Coilcord fell silent and Ratbat nodded, "I'm sorry."

"How'd you end up on the ship?" Coilcord asked.

"Most of Soundwave's mini-cons disappeared in the war. I was one of them," Ratbat replied, looking over at Buzzsaw, "I managed to find three others. One, I know is offline. I was split up from the other two in a storm and took shelter on that ship."

Coilcord nodded slowly and smiled, "you don't seem bad. Thanks for helping me."

Ratbat nodded, about to reply when they reached the lab, unaware that Shockwave had been listening. Shockwave typed in a password and looked up at the sky. "A storm is coming. I must shut off the power," Shockwave explained and they all walked in as the door slid open with the squeal. Shockwave grabbed the door and forced it shut again. "Stay put until I return."

Shockwave left them in the hall as the lights finally came off. They quickly turned off again and Shockwave returned with a flashlight as thunder sounded in the distance.

"Best to hope no lightning hits the ground," Ratbat hummed and Coilcord nodded.

"I guess this is normal now," she sighed, "but what now?"

Shockwave paused and nodded at her, "there are spare rooms, but I expect reimbursement if I allow you to stay here."

"Such as?" Coilcord shrugged.

"Energon scouting, sorting, and if I'm not available, repairs," Shockwave replied, "Buzzsaw, you will help me in the lab. Ratbat-" Shockwave paused as Ratbat scrambled to Coilcord's other shoulder, "-aid Coilcord as she needs it."

"Yes, sir," Buzzsaw snorted and glared at Ratbat, "you could've had a much better fate, you know."

"I chose mine," Ratbat chuckled and Buzzsaw rattled slightly, amused.

"As of now, recharge. With power down, nothing can get done," Shockwave waited for the mini-cons to stop chatting. Coilcord could tell he was tired and she couldn't help but agree.

 

Slipclaw stood at the hull beside two large crates as the Harbinger stopped to hover beside it. Slipclaw transformed and grabbed the crates in her front paws. She roared as she took to the sky, flying across the small expanse and placing the crate on the other hull. Slipclaw transformed and looked at Airachnid. "And my pay?" the insecticon smirked.

Slipclaw gestured to the smaller crate, "there it is." Airachnid looked over and opened the crate, finding energon cubes and equipment.

"You keep your promises well for a pirate," Airachnid muttered, "may I ask what's in the package?"

"A Decepticon," Slipclaw replied, "Ravage."


	4. Predatory

**Kind of filler but I've added some key changes due to non-cannon characters. It's not needed to understand the new character, Anax. You can afford to skip it, there's a summary at the end.**

***        *        *        *        ***

Airachnid tapped her digits against the metal of the keyboard, bored during the approach to Earth. It wasn't too long before she saw an asteroid. If she'd realized it was so close to the ship she'd have tried to get out of the way but it was too late. The asteroid crashed into her ship and it was propelled forward. With the combination of the asteroid and jets being on, the ship zoomed forward with speed and Airachnid was knocked into stasis.

The Harbinger nearly crashed into Earth's moon as it sped towards the planet, splitting into in the orbit and leaving Airachnid injured in the forest.

 

A blue two-wheeler Autobot walked through the mist in the forest with a teenage human keeping pace behind her. "I really wished I'd packed some insect repellent," the fleshy complained, "the mosquitoes out here on this routine recon are the size of vampire bats and they drink just about as much blood." He smacked one on his arm as the cybertronian femme stopped.

"Quite the outdoorsman, aren't you, Jack?" the Autobot smirked.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit," Jack threw back a smirk.

"Maybe."

"I may not have stinger-proof metal skin, Arcee, but in a pinch, I can use my multi-function pocketknife and magnesium firestarter to cook up some freeze-dried mac and cheese," Jack gestured to the pouch on his leg and winked.

"You have your tools, I have mine," Arcee replied and if on cue, the scanner began beeping, "that's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate but subterranean energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge."

They continued walking for a short while before the scanner beeped again. They looked up to see the trench caused by the crash. "What happened here?" Jack asked.

"Crash landing," Arcee replied, "stay behind me, low and close." Jack had to jog to keep up with her as they approached the front of the ship.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Jack whispered.

"Can't tell. Wait here," Arcee shook her helm and readied her blasters before stalking forwards. She slowly reached the entrance to the ship and pointed her blaster in but saw nothing. She continued onwards, exploring the ship. It wasn't long before she became painfully aware of who this ship belonged to. She didn't recognize the insecticon queen inside the stasis pod but she recognized the trophies. Alien heads floated in preserves and Arcee's optics widened. She forced down the memories and stumbled out, swaying from side to side as she left, the forest air hitting her vents. She had to stop and balance herself against the side of the ship.

"Arcee?" Jack panicked and ran up to her. Arcee looked up, about to reply to Jack but all she saw was Airachnid, circling her on her spindly legs, hissing, and slashing her spindly leg into Tailgate. She shook herself out of it and looked down at Jack. "Arcee, what's wrong?"

"I know who this ship belongs to," Arcee muttered, "Arcee to base, I need a groundbridge ASAP."

"W-wait, why?" Jack stammered, "whose ship is this?"

Arcee didn't reply, instead walking away., "base, do you read? Scrap, comm link's dead. The ship's gotta be transmitting a multi-frequency scrambler pulse."

"Arcee, you're kind of freaking me out here," Jack called out to her, following behind. Arcee paused, not giving him any peace of mind.

"Wait here," she muttered and continued on, eyeing the scratches on the trees. She paused and looked at some tracks, scared to follow them. Then, she was trapped again,  _hanging from the ceiling. She groaned, opening her optics to the room around her. Airachnid approached, brandishing a claw before scraping it down Arcee's faceplate._

_"No!"_

Arcee forced herself out again to find Jack still there. "Arcee?"

Arcee paused before she transformed, "climb on." Jack put on his helmet and did as told before Arcee sped forward. Shocked, Jack screamed.

"Arcee," he warned as he saw the ledge she was approaching. He let out another scream as she leapt over the gorge. Arcee stopped and Jack pulled off his helmet, "okay, was that really necessary?"

"Arcee to base," she ignored him as he got off, "scrap."

"Look, I've seen danger before. What's the-"

"Wait here. I mean it this time," Arcee interrupted.

"Okay, first you shut me out and now you're ditching me?" Jack glared as she transformed, turning to him, "I thought I was your partner."

 _Partner_ , the word she feared. "No, Jack. You're a kid," Arcee argued, "you're only here because this was supposed to be no risk." Suddenly, she leaned down, glaring, "got it?" She didn't give him a chance to respond before she transformed and sped off, leaping over the gorge. Jack, however, had no intention of staying put. Arcee stopped after a while, readying a blaster.

She turned and saw a tree stump, with green acidic goo stuck to it. Now, nothing could stop those memories.

_"Try waiting up for me this time and I'll give you the blow-by-blow. What's your position?" Arcee asked._

_"About half a click from the depot, due north. Think you can find it, partner?" Tailgate asked, the smirk clear in his voice. All it did to the present-day Arcee was remind her of why she feared the word "partner."_

_"Trust me, Tailgate, my navigation abilities are-" Arcee was interrupted by a web that forced her into the rocks. Another web shot out, covering her optics._

 

_When Arcee came to, she was dangling from the ceiling, squirming and groaning. She wasn't really startled when Airachnid appeared behind her. "Peace of advice, make yourself comfortable," Airachnid walked around her and brandishing a claw, "you're going to be here a while." Arcee flinched and tried backing away as Airachnid's claw dragged down Arcee's faceplate, leaving a burning trail of acid._

 

Airachnid watched a tent in the forest, seeing a fleshy sitting in a chair. "My first local time for humankind to feel my sting." Airachnid transformed her legs, switching to her spider ones. She approached quietly, head tilted before she pounced. She was knocked down by Arcee and they fell down the hill, smashing into a stone wall. Airachnid jumped away and glared. "Arcee. Small universe."

"Too small, Airachnid," Arcee snarled.

"You're  _still_  holding a grudge?" Airachnid smirked as she approached, "the war's been over for megacycles."

"Tell that to the Decepticons," Arcee balled a fist.

"In these days, I travel solo, in pursuit of my new hobby," Airachnid smirked.

"I got a look at your souvenir case," Arcee glared.

"You mean my trophies," Airachnid replied, "I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't really endangered until they meet me and I have a slot reserved for human."

"Not gonna happen," Arcee ran and tackled Airachnid. Airachnid pushed her into the wall and leapt out of the way of blaster fire before shooting some webs at her, restricting her arms. Arcee pulled at the web and Airachnid fell from her tree. Arcee unsheathed her arm blades and removed the web. She ran forward, dodging Airachnid's blasters and kicking her to the ground, pointing her blasters at Airachnid's face. They were both distracted by rocks falling and saw Jack.

Airachnid took the opportunity and threw Arcee to the side before pinning her to the stone wall with webs. "Arcee!" Jack called out, running towards the battle. Airachnid grinned, hissing as she turned to Jack, but was caught off guard when another figure tackled her. Airachnid grunted as another insecticon pinned her, this one very unlike her.

This new one was an insecticon queen as well, but she wasn't a spider. She walked on six spindly legs and had a long, red abdomen. The red insecticon hissed and twisted her tail to sting Airachnid. The insecticon was shot off and Airachnid looked over to find her escort from the Reiver still online. "About time," she snarled and looked to the other insecticon who'd quickly recovered, "how'd you get out of your stasis chamber?"

"It deactivated in the crash," the red insecticon, voice low and monotonous.

"Who is that?" Jack exclaimed, trying to run over.

"I don't know. I told you to stay put," Arcee glared.

"Call me Anax," the red insecticon replied as Airachnid attacked. Anax dodged Airachnid's web and Jack tried to help Arcee free.

"Partners don't ditch partners," Jack said and started trying to pull the webs off.

"Get this through my head. You're not a partner; you're a liability," Arcee glared.

"I don't believe you," Jack shook his head, "I can see it in your eyes. Your afraid, Arcee and you're never afraid."

Arcee paused, forced back into her memories.  _"No, please. Tailgate!"_ "You're right Jack, I am afraid of losing you," Arcee glared and Jack paused his work at the webs. Anax tossed the pirate to the side while Airachnid pinned Anax to the ground. "Do you get it now, Jack? She's not interested in me. She hunts indigenous species, and she's on Earth. That means humans, you. Run!"

Airachnid sent another bit of webbing at Arcee and let the pirate deal with Anax. "And that's why I now prefer to work alone. It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you." Airachnid walked up the wall and met Arcee's eyes upside-down. "But don't get me wrong. I fully intend to snuff out your spark and believe me, I will make it hurt. But that won't compare to the pain you'll feel knowing I'm adding your human to my collection."

"Jack!" Arcee screamed as Airachnid followed after him. Anax noticed and quickly dispatched the pirate before turning to Arcee.

"I'm sorry," Anax spoke, her monotone voice making her sound insincere as she cut through Arcee's webs.

"No, save Jack!" Arcee protested as Anax cut through the web.

"He has time for me to cut you free. He needs you," Anax replied as she cut through the last bit of web.

 

Jack leapt over a log, falling to his hands and knees before scurrying back underneath it. Airachnid walked around, leaning down and hissing over the log. She looked around before stepping over Jack, one of her legs almost killing him. She stopped there before suddenly leaning down. "Hello, Jack," she smiled. Jack screamed and started to run as Airachnid tried grabbing him from an awkward angle.

She hissed, sending web after him but he turned, avoiding it. She followed him through the forest and Jack screamed when he nearly fell into the gorge. Slowly, he began climbing down and then up on the other side. Airachnid easily jumped over the gorge. Jack hid behind a tree and looked at his pocketknife.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" he groaned.

"You're making this too easy, Jack," Airachnid complained, "and I do not enjoy being bored."

She followed him to her ship and grinned. Pleasantly surprised, Airachnid hissed and stopped at the entrance. "Now, where did you scamper off to?" Airachnid walked over the ship and Jack let out a sigh of relief, panting for breath as he started to walk to the back of the ship. "If you wanted a tour, Jack, all you had to do was ask. Did you spot the empty space? I hope you like it. It's where you'll soon hang your head."

Jack stepped into a puddle and looked at it. "Energon," he stared at the small drip coming from the exhaust port. Jack got out his kit and found a stick, starting to light a fire. He could hear Airachnid notice him, running towards him. He lifted the stick and blew on it, welcoming the start of a fire.

When he decided Airachnid was close enough, he tossed the stick into the exhaust port and started running. "Jack!" she screamed and the explosion knocked him off his feet. Relieved, he started walking away, surprised when a web trapped his foot. He looked into the tree to see Airachnid on fire, shooting another web at him that pinned him to the tree. Airachnid grinned, hissing as she leaned over him. Jack didn't expect her to be knocked to the side by a mini-con. Airachnid snarled, "Ravage. Get back in your kennel."

Airachnid was about to attack Ravage but was kicked to the side by Arcee. Anax kneeled by Jack and cut off the webs while Ravage hissed. Arcee fought hand-to-hand until Airachnid was sent flying through the trees.

Arcee turned to Jack, who had been free. "Jack. Are you okay?" Arcee kneeled beside him.

"Yeah, of course," he stammered, "survival kit. Where's Anax?"

Airachnid slowly got back up and pinned Ravage down before drilling below the earth, taking the mini-con with her. Arcee ran after her, shooting. "Airachnid!" Arcee stopped and sighed, "so much for closure."

"Now Airachnid's stuck here on Earth. I'm not sure that's a good thing," Jack scowled.

"I'm sorry you had to face my demons today," Arcee apologized, "you were pretty fearless there, Jack."

"Actually, I was terrified," Jack admitted, "mostly for you."

"Ratchet, requesting groundbridge," Arcee called over the comm link, "we need to get my partner far away from any oversized insects."

"Partner, huh?"

" _Junior_ partner. I can still pull rank," Arcee corrected him and looked over at the sunrise, "we still have to find Anax but I don't think she's a threat."

***        *         *         *         ***

**Chapter Summary, if you didn't want to read:** _Airachnid crashlands on Earth and is discovered by Arcee and Jack. Arcee is forced to meet with her demons while trying to hunt down Airachnid. During a battle between Arcee and Airachnid, Jack comes in, denying Arcee's wish for him to stay put. Airachnid uses it as a distraction and pins her to the rock wall before trying to chase Jack. Jack is saved by another insecticon queen, by the name of Anax, who resembles a red dragonfly. She reveals herself to have been kept in stasis on the Harbinger and attacks Airachnid. Airachnid is aided by one of the Reiver's pirates who was escorting her while Jack runs. Airachnid chases Jack while Anax kills the pirate and frees Arcee. Jack lures Airachnid into a trap and sets energon on fire. Airachnid turned out to be alive and Jack is instead saved by Ravage who escaped his stasis crate. Anax frees Jack from webs and Arcee battles Airachnid. Airachnid loses and retreats after subduing Ravage. Anax vanished as Arcee names Jack her "Junior Partner."_


	5. Chapter 5

Coilcord decided to pull out of recharge and stood. Everything was still eerily silent as she forced open the door to the empty storage she'd been staying in. Nobody seemed to be awake as Coilcord stood in the hall. Coilcord walked to the entrance and tuned her audials in but heard nothing.  _The storm must be over_ , she decided and looked back at the hall, seeing a pair of red optics staring back at her.

"Buzzsaw," she muttered and the mini-con hissed.

"What  _is_  your name?" Buzzsaw asked.

"Coilcord," she replied.

"Coilcord. Be careful here. I don't believe you are suited to walk among Decepticons," Buzzsaw chuckled.

"I never cared to pick sides," Coilcord shook her helm, "besides, you're not the one working with me. So we can stay out of each other's way?"

"For now," Buzzsaw glared and turned around, hopping away before looking back, "if Ratbat gets hurt, I blame you."

"I don't think he needs taking care of but I'll do my best. Promise," Coilcord reassured him and walked back into her room. After a while, Ratbat joined her and chirped a greeting. "Is there a plan for today?"

"Not that I know of. Shockwave's getting the lab set up now," Ratbat informed her and hopped onto her shoulder. Coilcord nodded and stood while Ratbat directed her through the wreckage. The lab itself was in much better shape than the rest of the facility, cleared of debris and rust. Shockwave regarded Coilcord for a moment before continuing what he was doing for a few seconds.

"Energon supplies are low," he said, "if you're able, don't come back without more."

"Right," Coilcord nodded and started to leave the lab. Ratbat looked out at the Sea of Rust, taking it in before he looked at Coilcord.

"I recommend avoiding the rust."

"I have a small supply of energon where I've been staying," Coilcord nodded and transformed. Ratbat leapt off of her, glaring, "we can retrieve that and scout for more."

"Lead the way," Ratbat flew beside her as they passed through Cybertron. It was hours before they made it to a small building. Coilcord forced the small doors opened and hunched over to get through to another set of doors that led underground. "Primitive," Ratbat hissed and looked around, "why here?" His optics glazed over a stasis pod and a few tools.

"This is where I lived before. I don't like going far from home."

"You'll get used to it," Ratbat replied, " _I_ can fit in here. How can you?"

"I can't." Coilcord grabbed the energon cubes and started carrying them out. She transformed and Ratbat helped secure the cubes onto her jet mode. "Let's get back." Ratbat agreed and they started flying again. It took less time getting back, mostly because they knew where they were going now. Ratbat looked up at the dusty sky and chirped, surprised.

"Land now," he hissed and Coilcord dived, slowing down for a gentle landing. Coilcord didn't move, watching from her jet mode as a black and white jet flew past.

"Scrap," Coilcord muttered, keeping a careful watch. The jet landed nearby, transforming to reveal Jetlock. The mech paused and looked around before his optics landed on them. "Scrap again," Coilcord cursed as Ratbat scurried beneath her. Jetlock approached, curiously before just standing there, waiting for movement.

"Come on out," he let out a raspy drawl, slowly approaching. With a flick of the wrist, Jetlock's servo became a slender, serrated blade. Two small blades lined Ratbat's wings as he charged his blasters.  Jetlock stopped above Coilcord and reached out to grab her nose cone. Coilcord transformed and Ratbat flew up at him, blades slicing over Jetlock's chassis. Coilcord kicked his leg but Jetlock barely flinched, lifting his blade. Ratbat circled around and shot at him, tackling Jetlock to the ground. Ratbat hissed and sunk his fangs into Jetlock's arm, draining his energon.

Coilcord sighed and looked down at Jetlock who was struggling against Ratbat. Ratbat drank until he was full and Jetlock tossed him off. This only earned him a kick in the helm. Jetlock groaned and glared up at her, "get fragged." Ratbat perched on Coilcord's shoulder and hissed, energon dripping from his maw. Jetlock stood and transformed, flying away.

 

Shockwave worked as usual, despite Buzzsaw. "Now what?" the mini-con groaned.

"There has been a breach in the power supply," Shockwave replied, not looking up, "find and repair it."

Buzzsaw grumbled and left, flapping through halls. Shockwave heard pounding at the entrance to the lab and walked through the hall to open the door. "Thanks," Coilcord nodded and picked up her energon. Ratbat perched on her shoulder to help balance it.

"Take the energon to the storage supply-"

Buzzsaw flew over, landing on the floor nearby. "There's no breach. We're just out," he glared.

Shockwave nodded and looked back to Coilcord. "-and fill the reserve."

"Got it," Coilcord nodded and walked through. Ratbat directed her to the storage, where she put a few energon cubes into the power source. She hurried back to the lab, finding Shockwave alone, shoulders hunched. He was strangely still, gripping the edge of the table. "Shockwave?" Coilcord muttered. He flinched before turning around as if he didn't. "Everything alright?"

"Quite," Shockwave replied, glancing back at the table, "I need to recharge. Clean the lab and shut the energy down. If you don't know where something goes, leave it."

"Got it," Coilcord nodded slowly as he trudged past her. Ratbat flew past him, chirping before he landed on her shoulder. Coilcord told him the task and they got to work. When they were done cleaning, Coilcord hummed. "Is he alright?" she asked and Ratbat tilted his head.

"I'm sure. Perhaps he's overwhelmed by the new company. I've been in solitude for a while too," Ratbat replied and turned to the monitors, "you shouldn't think too much about it. He wouldn't ask about you." Coilcord frowned and nodded. Ratbat quickly cut in, "I would and others who may be out there. But Shockwave is more than cold. He cannot truly feel."

"Right," Coilcord frowned, "somehow, I doubt that."

"You'll be disappointed," Ratbat snorted, "but your attempt's admirable, at best."

 

Shockwave finished what he was doing before looking up at Buzzsaw. "Tell Coilcord to return. She's late," Shockwave requested and Buzzsaw nodded, flying out of the facility. Shockwave took the time himself to hum, gripping the edge of the table. He kept a steady glare at the floor, feeling the silence suffocating him. It was a while before he heard Buzzsaw and Ratbat return, flying through the halls. But, he heard no footsteps. Shockwave focused on the beating of wings to bring himself back. Buzzsaw and Ratbat entered the main laboratory and perched. "And Coilcord?"

"She's gone," Ratbat replied, "she left to find her carrier."

Shockwave thought for a second. "If she is not terminated, she will likely return," Shockwave decided.

"I doubt it," Ratbat averted his gaze, "this place isn't exactly welcoming."

Buzzsaw snorted, "I believe Shockwave's  _intensity_  to be quite mild to other Decepticons. She's simply weak."

Shockwave remained silent, walking away as Ratbat bickered with him. "You're the issue, Buzzsaw," Ratbat glared. Shockwave ignored them, walking into his room where he grabbed the table there and squeezed, bending the already worn metal as he shook.

 

Coilcord grinned when she saw somebody standing in the distance. She readied her energon prod and ducked behind a wall as they approached. The femme pirate passed by, grumbling to herself. After a while, the femme ducked below a small crevice and Coilcord stood outside. After a while, the femme crawled back out, finding an energon prod at her helm. "You're going to help me," Coilcord smiled slightly, "there's somebody on your ship that I want off of it. If you do so, I'll allow you to live. Understood?"

"Not really," the femme shrugged, "who are you?"

"I'm the recent vermin," Coilcord shrugged, "as Slipclaw described me, at least."

"Who's Slipclaw?" the femme glared up at her, still on her servos and knees.

"Scrap," Coilcord backed off. The femme immediately stood, revealing a broken wing. "If you're not a member of the Reiver, who are you?"

"Look, I don't know where you've been. I sure can't trust you with that," the femme glared, "as for my name, call me Fracture."

"Well, have you seen a massive ship floating around? It's called the Reiver. My carrier's trapped on it," Coilcord sighed and lowered her energon prod. Fracture paused, optics widened.

"I've heard it exists. I do know somebody who might be able to help," Fracture sighed, "I can somebody here in three days. You willing?"

"Yes," Coilcord nodded, "I'll do anything."

"Good," Fracture nodded and ran, "meet here."

 

Slipclaw snarled, tail slamming into the massive mech that she was battling. The toxic spikes weren't on her tail, succeeding only in forcing the mech to stumble. She pounced, grabbing the mech in her dentas before chucking him into a wall. He grumbled, lifting his servos in surrender. "You're getting better," Slipclaw transformed, helping him up, "that's still a low bar. If you can't improve any faster, there will be consequences."

"I understand, Master," the mech nodded and hurried away.

"And remember your place," Slipclaw glared, "yesterday was unacceptable."

"As you've made clear," he nodded, gesturing to the silver scar running along his chassis, "I'll help Jetlock."

"No," Slipclaw groaned, "help Budge instead. Jetlock will be fine on his own." The mech nodded and hurried away. Slipclaw walked to the bridge, finding Jetlock at the communications panel, still fixing it. Slipclaw opened the secondary panel to Airachnid. It was replied to quickly, and Airachnid stared through the screen.

"Let's keep this brief," Airachnid hummed, "the Decepticons caught me. It's terrible to be back, really. But, guess who's among their ranks, hmm? She's interrogating Firescope as we speak."

"Switchvolt is a Decepticon now?" Slipclaw snorted.

"Unsurprisingly," Airachnid grinned, "I would retrieve her for you but the communications officer has a close optic on her, and he's the only one with Megatron more around his digits than me." Airachnid paused and laughed, "never mind about Firescope. It seems he's escaped. Farewell."

"Farewell," Slipclaw nodded and closed the panel, turning to Jetlock, "speaking of communications officers. How is the progress?"

"Almost done," Jetlock nodded, "but we need more energon for it to work properly."

"We'll get to the next solar system then."


	6. Chapter 6

Quikord groaned as she finished mining the energon vein and loaded it onto the cart, glancing at the other prisoners. She stared at the energon in the cart and smiled slightly, pushing it toward the ship. She pocketed a shard for herself, hiding it in her cockpit. She returned to work, finding an energon vein that was out of the way. She looked back at the guard who was walking through the tunnel. Quikord's grin widened and she backed up against one of the stone walls, holding the energon shard in her cuffed servos.

The guard walked past her and Quikord lunged, the energon shard stabbing through the back of the guard's neck. She carefully took the blaster off of their arm and put it in the new cart she had ready to load. She worked on the energon vein there, covering the blaster in energon. She nudged the guard behind a few rocks and pushed the cart back out. It was taken by one of the guards, but not before Quikord grabbed the blaster and shot them. They were caught off guard, and Quikord ducked beneath their blow, grabbing the key off their waist. Her cuffs fell off, and she slashed her sharp digits over the guard's faceplates before uncuffing her wings.

Quikord transformed, speeding past the ship before taking flight.

 

Coilcord stood, watching Fracture approach. "I'm sorry," Fracture greeted her, "I was told that the ship they'd seen left."

"Oh," Coilcord frowned, "well thank you for trying."

"Yeah," Fracture nodded, "well, maybe we'll see each other again."

"Maybe," Coilcord shrugged and looked up at the sky.

"I hope you find your carrier," Fracture nodded and started walking away. Coilcord sighed and transformed, flying through the ruins.

 

Buzzsaw tackled Ratbat, and they tumbled across the floor. Shockwave did his best to ignore them, focusing on his work. That was until he nearly tripped over them. "Buzzsaw. Ratbat. I need you to focus," Shockwave scolded them.

"You might not need fun, but we do," Buzzsaw complained.

"I ask merely that if you wish to play amongst yourselves, to not be in the way," Shockwave grumbled, "if you get under-pede, the outcome will be unpleasant for  _all_ of us."

"Fine," Buzzsaw shrugged and flew toward the door, "Ratbat. Let's go outside."

"You go on ahead," Ratbat glared at Shockwave, "I have something to ask."

"Suit yourself," Buzzsaw replied and left.

"Ask quickly and go," Shockwave grumbled and turned back to his work, scanning a bone for its CNA.

"You've been grumpier since Coilcord left," Ratbat hummed.

"The lack of assistance has left me irritated," Shockwave replied carefully as the bone finished scanning, "what was the question?"

"I just wanted to know why. But I see now," Ratbat replied, "Coilcord almost had me convinced you could actually feel something. She was wrong." Ratbat flew away to join Buzzsaw as Shockwave braced himself against the table. It took effort to not deal with Ratbat, but Shockwave needed the help. Their company, however, he didn't need. He had nothing to talk about with mini-cons, with them in particular.

 

"Seven ships, kick the bit and fly over the veil. It's all in vain, don't go there, don't go there, child. Seven ships, kick the bit and fly over the veil. It's all in vain, don't go there, don't go there, child," Coilcord hummed as she flew over Cybertron, trying to find the ship. When hours passed and she found nothing, Coilcord transformed and found shelter, groaning. A plate opened in her arm, revealing a meter that was almost empty. "Scrap," she hissed, leaning her helm against a wall.

She could feel the weakness kicking in. She'd spent too long searching for the Reiver for her energon supply, and she was running out.

"Seven ships, kick the bit and..." Coilcord trailed off as she fell into recharge.

 

_She stood in front of Slipclaw, who was circling in her beast mode. "You keep returning," Slipclaw snarled._

_"Until I get my carrier, I won't stop," Coilcord nodded, "you might as well hand her over. I'm quite persistent."_

_"I can squash you," Slipclaw chuckled and was suddenly pinning her under one claw, "I can devour you."_

_"Then do it," Coilcord dared her._

_"Actually, I had another plan," Slipclaw chuckled, "I will give you your carrier if you can terminate_ him _." Coilcord looked over, suddenly standing up, but didn't question that. Two of the Reiver's pirates stood, with Shockwave on his knees. Coilcord's optics widening. Slipclaw handed her a blade._

_"You're sure you'll give me my carrier?"_

Coilcord forced herself out of recharge, optics widened. She checked her fuel, finding it still far too low. Coilcord groaned and forced herself to her pedes, stumbling from her shelter. Everything was hazy as she stumbled through the ruins. Coilcord coughed, swaying from side to side before she collapsed. She heard the sound of pedes against the ground but was mostly unconscious, unaware as she was dragged through the rubble. After a while, she found herself waking up and looked around.

"Hello?" Coilcord called out. When she checked her meter, she found it was fuller than before. It wasn't long before she was greeted by two red visors. They had faces like vehicons, but their bodies were completely different. One was purple, while the other was black and red. "Who are you?"

"Rumble," the purple one pointed to himself, and then to the other, "Frenzy."

Coilcord sat up, only realizing at that point that they were mini-cons. They both had a long black cord that acted as a tail, swishing back and forth. Rumble's tail tip had a pile driver on it, while Frenzy's appeared to have a blaster. "Did you... help me?"

"We're not helpful," Rumble shook his helm, "Hardside found you."

"Oh. Where are they?" Coilcord looked around the room. It was a cave of sorts, and by the looks out of it, it was formed by collapsing buildings. A small stock of energon sat in the corner with an energon prod.

"He's on his way back from energon scouting with the others," Frenzy shrugged, "thinks we can't do it without waking up an insecticon."

"I'm sure you're fine," Coilcord reassured them.

"No. We really can't," Frenzy shook his helm, "they respond to our energon signatures." Frenzy showed the Decepticon signa on his shoulder. "The others were neutral during the war, so they'd be attacked if the insecticons woke up."

"Oh," Coilcord shrugged, "hey, did you know Soundwave?"

"He was our deployer," Rumble shrugged, "if you meet a mini-con, it's safe to assume he was their deployer too. But the connection was severed. Now, we're Fracture's mini-cons. She can't fly without us."

"Rumble," Frenzy glared at him, "careful how much you speak." Rumble grumbled to himself as Coilcord sat there. She perked up when she saw two cybertronians enter. One was Fracture, and the other, she guessed was Hardside. They set the energon they had in the corner and turned to Coilcord.

"You're awake," Fracture crossed her arms, seeming surprised, "and the 'Cons didn't scrap you. Welcome to the world again."

"I assume they told you about me," Hardside greeted her, "what's your designation?"

"Coilcord."

"It's good to meet you, Coilcord," Hardside nodded and looped an arm around Fracture, "I'm afraid we haven't any room for more guests. The main hall is full, and I don't control these things. That's left to our King. He's not exactly welcoming to visitors. We can give you some energon and send you on your way."

"Thanks," Coilcord smiled, "I should go."

"Very well. But, listen," Hardside hummed, "you'll see some things on the way out. Don't mention them to anybody you might see. If the knowledge of this place got into the hands of the Decepticons... well, most of us would be fine. But not our leader." Coilcord nodded and shrugged.

Coilcord hummed, "what's his name?"

"We'd best not say unless you were to be staying," Fracture shrugged and grabbed the energon prod from the corner, "I'll get you out of here. This is yours."

"Thanks," Coilcord grabbed the prod, while Fracture grabbed two energon cubes.

"Follow me. And, maybe we'll see each other again."

 

Shockwave kneeled at the edge of a ravine, digging through the wreckage there. It wasn't long before he picked up a Predacon skull. He set it down, searching for more bones. He was slower than usual, stopping to glare at the wreckage around him every once in a while. Deciding that the min-cons hadn't followed him, he laid among the bones he'd found, awkwardly splayed across the ground.

"Ratbat? Buzzsaw?" Shockwave called out, hoping that nobody would respond. If anybody was there, it wasn't a position he'd be partial to being found in. It would be just as humiliating as it would be dangerous. Shockwave paused and shook his helm, sitting up. "I am above this," he balled his fist, before looking around again. He laid back down. "No. I am not."

"I could tell," he heard somebody approach, and the smirk was apparent in their voice.

Shockwave stood quickly, pointing his cannon at the new face. He didn't recognize the seeker but kept his weapon raised. "State your designation."

"Jetlock," the seeker shrugged, "I've been looking for somebody and wondered if you might have seen her."

"I have not seen anybody recently," Shockwave replied.

"You're sure you don't recognize the designation Coilcord?" Jetlock's serrated blades switched with his servos, "because I believe you do."

"As I previously stated, I have seen nobody recently. Coilcord is gone," Shockwave prepared his cannon, "however, if your _group_ is to continue interfering, you will see more of me. Much more."

"Your threats are entertaining to me," Jetlock muttered, looking around, "as for Coilcord, we'll see how much you really know." Jetlock stepped forward, swinging a blade at Jetlock. Shockwave blocked with his cannon while the other blade stabbed him in the gut. Shockwave grunted, leaning over. "We'll get you medical attention for that. Don't you worry. I'm afraid, though, that  _this_  won't be of use to you anymore." Jetlock sheathed his blade and ripped out Shockwave's t-cog. Shockwave collapsed as two more seekers landed to help Jetlock.


	7. Chapter 7

Coilcord had been left alone for a while, returning to her old home with energon cubes. She slid inside and set down the cubes. She was about to put down her prod but instead activated it, turning towards the entrance as she heard somebody approach. To her surprise, a pink mini-con flopped in, followed by Buzzsaw.

"Ratbat? Buzzsaw? What are you doing here?" Coilcord hurried over to them.

"We need help," Ratbat stopped Buzzsaw from speaking, "Shockwave has not returned."

"Your Reiver took him," Buzzsaw hissed and hopped towards her, "I followed as far as I could before they caught me."

"Scrap," Coilcord shook her head, "show me."

 

Shockwave grunted as he was shocked by an energon prod. "Now let's try this again," Jetlock rasped, "where is Coilcord?"

"As I stated," Shockwave paused to writhe in pain before leaning towards Jetlock, "too many times. Coilcord is gone, I tell you. She searches for her carrier."

"Of course she does," Jetlock groaned, "we'll continue this tomorrow when you're, uh, sane." Jetlock turned to leave, perking up when he heard an alarm. "Scrap," Jetlock hissed and started hurrying away. Shockwave looked around the room when he was alone, trying to pull himself to where his energon binds met the ceiling. When that failed, he squirmed, trying to point his cannon at them, but it was secure and pointed at the wall. After deciding that he could not escape from his binds, Shockwave let himself dangle.

"Frag," he muttered, staring at the ceiling. The alarm was still on, irritating him as he tried to shut it out. Shockwave took the time to reason with himself.  _The ship has cloaking, so unless I was followed, the mini-cons won't find me_ , Shockwave let out a low groan, tapping his pedes together. He wasn't sure what would be worse: Buzzsaw seeing how Shockwave behaved alone or being trapped on the Reiver forever.

Ratbat could be persuaded not to mention Shockwave's behavior, but Buzzsaw could not.

Shockwave was jostled out of his train of thought, quite literally, as his binds fell. He looked to the two mini-cons who perched on the control pad and might've laughed if he was not in front of them.  _Speaking of them_ , Shockwave crumbled to the ground.

He was surprised to see Coilcord was the one trying to get him up. "Buzzsaw. Ratbat. Help," Coilcord grumbled as she looped Shockwave's arm over her shoulder. Shockwave weakly attempted to help, only succeeding in pulling her down. "Shockwave," Coilcord snarled and stood up, "just stay still."

"Dragging you down was not my intention," Shockwave apologized and Coilcord laughed.

"I think the energon prod might've fried his processor," Buzzsaw chuckled.

"And his voice box," Coilcord agreed.

"Do not mock me," Shockwave fell completely limp, optic meeting the floor, "I am your superior officer."

"Let's go," Coilcord shook her head and the mini-cons helped her drag him through the halls. They only made it a few meters from Shockwave's cell before they were attacked. Ratbat and Buzzsaw flew in circles around their attackers, firing at them. Coilcord jumped over Shockwave and jabbed an energon prod into one's side. They screamed as it shocked them. Ratbat landed on the attacker's back and started draining their energon.

Coilcord shuddered and called Buzzsaw over. Together, they continued dragging Shockwave through the hall. Soon, Ratbat joined in. They stopped many more times to fight. "Thank you," Shockwave muttered.

Coilcord smiled. "What else were we gonna do?"

"I am not abandoned today!" Shockwave suddenly screamed into the hall.

"Keep it quiet, Shockwave," Coilcord glared and Shockwave nodded vigorously, looking away. He managed to get his feet beneath him and leaned on Coilcord as they walked towards the hull. "Can you try leaning a little less heavily?"

Shockwave nodded and pushed himself up straight, only to fall the other way. Coilcord tried to get to his other side but was instead crushed. Shockwave glared at her and got off. "Be careful, Coilcord. Next time, that may be on purpose," Shockwave warned. Buzzsaw laughed. Coilcord scowled at the bird. They hurried onward until they reached a certain hallway.

"I'll be back. I have to get someone."

"Your carrier?" Ratbat asked.

"Illogical," Shockwave replied, his optic uncomfortably close to Coilcord's face, "I overheard she's gone." Seeing Coilcord's reaction, Shockwave rushed to elaborate, "not offline, no. Just..." Shockwave lowered his voice to a whisper, somehow shoving his optic closer to her audials, "gone."

"You're sure?" Coilcord stared at the door.

"Yes. Now we go," Shockwave started dragging Coilcord, finding that he had not recovered enough to do so. Coilcord sighed and helped him forward. The reached the hull, albeit they were surrounded. Coilcord set Shockwave on the ground and looked around. Shockwave lifted his cannon at the space pirates that surrounded them.

"There you are," Jetlock greeted them, "we've been looking for you, Coilcord."

"I heard about my carrier," Coilcord nodded, "you must be bummed."

"We will have our replacements," Jetlock replied.

"So where's Slipclaw?"

"Too busy to deal with the pests," Jetlock shrugged, "now, the four of you are going to go back inside and have cells of your own. Actually, no. I think Slipclaw would prefer if it was just you three." Jetlock gestured to Coilcord and the mini-cons.

"Don't exclude me," Shockwave snapped.

"Oh, we won't be. Your head is the one we'll serve to Slipclaw," Jetlock grinned.

"Negative," Shockwave shook his helm, "I will not be dissected, though I am completely willing to dissect you."

"I'm quivering," Jetlock chuckled, "capture them. Leave the cyclops to me. Now, where's Ratbat?" Jetlock yelped as Ratbat clung to his back, fangs sinking into Jetlock's neck. "Not again!" Jetlock yelled as he reached towards his back, unable to get the bat off of him. Buzzsaw flew forwards, knocking a cybertronian to the ground and slicing his beak into their chassis with surgical precision. Coilcord jabbed her energon prod into another's side. Shockwave shot the other one who was running at Coilcord. The one in front of her recovered from the energon and raised his blaster, only to be shot by Buzzsaw.

Jetlock finally ripped Ratbat from his back and tossed him aside. Ratbat screeched and tumbled across the hull, while Buzzsaw hurried to defend him from some others. Coilcord looked at Shockwave, then back at Jetlock. "You're going to have to fly," Coilcord smiled, "I'm not doing that again." 

Jetlock tilted his head as Coilcord grabbed Shockwave. Jetlock, seeing where this was going unsheathed his blades and leapt at Coilcord. Shockwave shot him back to the edge of the hull. "Scrap," Jetlock hissed and transformed, trying to fly away. Coilcord pushed Shockwave off the edge, where he landed on Jetlock. Jetlock screamed as he crashed into the ground, trapped beneath Shockwave.

"Let's go!" Coilcord called to the mini-cons. They flew after her as she transformed, zipping to the ground and transforming back into her robot mode.

"Get off of me!" Jetlock clawed at Shockwave's back, trying to push him off.

"He's a bit too unconscious for that," Coilcord shrugged, "if I drag him off, you'll go back to the ship?"

"Yes, yes," Jetlock nodded.

"Sure you will," Coilcord replied and started dragging Shockwave off of the seeker. Jetlock started to stand, only to be jabbed with the energon prod. "Except I don't believe you."

Jetlock recovered and stood, glaring at Coilcord. "Good. You're not so dense to believe Slipclaw's crew. So why do you trust Buzzsaw?"

Buzzsaw hovered above Jetlock, glaring. Coilcord answered before Buzzsaw could, "because he isn't one of  _you_."

Buzzsaw moved his glare to Coilcord. Jetlock shrugged and rushed at Coilcord. She blocked his blade with her energon prod. The blade nearly cut through it, disabling it. Coilcord blocked again and punched Jetlock in the faceplates. He growled as her shin came up into his gut. Ratbat hurried to help, the blasters on his back charging before he shot a large blast of energy. Jetlock stumbled back, shooting Ratbat a glare. Then, he fled back to the Reiver.

Coilcord turned back to Shockwave as he stirred. "Hey," Coilcord greeted him.

Shockwave didn't reply, staring at her. Coilcord had the feeling he was glaring at all of them, so she backed away. "Speak nothing of my behavior today," he replied while he stood.

"Got it," Coilcord nodded.

"Not us," Buzzsaw chuckled and glanced at Ratbat.

"Speak for yourself," Ratbat replied and perched on Coilcord's shoulder.

Shockwave shuddered slightly and glared at Coilcord when she tilted her helm. She nodded slightly and looked up at the Reiver. "Let's go. They won't stay up there long," she muttered. Buzzsaw landed on Shockwave's shoulder as they started walking. Coilcord didn't mention her curiosity as to why Shockwave wasn't transforming, instead walking alongside him.

After a while, Shockwave spoke up, not looking back at them. "I am grateful for your assistance."

"Any time," Coilcord smiled slightly.

Buzzsaw chuckled, "if we get him to act like  _that_  again, then I absolutely agree."

Ratbat laughed. "Leave the poor 'Con alone."

"Ah, it's not like he cares anyway. Not really," Buzzsaw replied. Coilcord scowled, and Buzzsaw tilted his head at her. Ratbat perked up, leaning forward on her shoulder as he glared at Buzzsaw. Buzzsaw recoiled slightly, surprised at Ratbat's reaction. "Well, when we get back to the lab, I trust we will go to recharge  _immediately._ Also, Coilcord, are you staying?"

"I left once. Staying now would just be inappropriate," Coilcord shrugged.

"You can stay," Shockwave replied, "there is always a need for more help."

"You're sure?" Coilcord asked.

"Affirmative."

"Thanks," Coilcord smiled slightly.

"You trust her?" Buzzsaw grumbled, "she behaves too much like an Autobot."

"There is little real difference between Autobot and Decepticon. We are merely willing to step lower," Shockwave replied, "regardless, Coilcord is unarmed and outnumbered."

Buzzsaw growled, looking out at the ruined buildings. Coilcord scowled but stopped when Ratbat nudged her. "Don't worry about him," Ratbat whispered. Coilcord thanked him and scratched behind his pink ears. Ratbat closed his optics and chirped, letting Coilcord pet him. The group was silent again for hours, though Ratbat and Coilcord occasionally whispered to each other. When they reached the lab, Coilcord and Ratbat quickly retired to an empty closet. Ratbat sat on a shelf and closed his optics while Coilcord laid on the floor.

She was about to drift into recharge when Ratbat spoke. "Coilcord," he hummed, and flew down from his shelf, "I'm sorry if it may be a bit late for a conversation, but I did want to ask you something."

"Alright," Coilcord sat up.

"I'm afraid Buzzsaw will not ever accept you. But I do," Ratbat replied, "I don't think you're safe around Buzzsaw. If anything happens or we're separated, I think we should be able to communicate."

"Yeah. You're the only one here who I trust," Coilcord sighed, "but what's the question?"

"Are you willing to be my deployer?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are the others?" Coilcord walked into the laboratory.

Shockwave didn't look up from scanning his bones. "I sent the mini-cons to collect energon."

"So what about me?" Coilcord nodded.

"I require your assistance here," Shockwave replied and gestured for her to come over. Coilcord stood beside him and looked down at the panel. There was an image of the Predacon CNA from the claw on the computer. "I require a canister." Coilcord reached over and handed it to him.

After a while of working, Shockwave handed Coilcord a datapad that she went to type into another computer.

"Is there something we need to discuss?" Shockwave asked and Coilcord froze, confused at his apparent bitterness.

"Not that I know of, no," Coilcord shrugged as she typed, "is there?" Shockwave didn't reply as she handed him the datapad. "Well?"

"It pertains to my behavior aboard the Reiver," Shockwave replied.

"I thought you didn't want that discussed," Coilcord chuckled as Shockwave handed her the Predacon. She added it to the pile of useless bones. She handed him a horn and leaned against the table. "So, what is it?"

"It also has to do with a conversation I overheard between you and Ratbat," Shockwave started scanning the horn and turned to Coilcord, "you believe I may be able to feel. After yesterday, I believe you'll have no doubt. However, I can assure you, it is wrong. Do not look into it."

"No promises," Coilcord smirked. Shockwave turned away, grabbing the table as he stared intensely to the ground. Coilcord flinched as the table dented in his grip, and she stepped away. Shockwave noticed her movement and let go of the table, looking at her.

"Your interest is illogical," Shockwave replied, "and it will lead nowhere."

Coilcord frowned, "do really believe that?"

 

Ratbat and Buzzsaw flew over Cybertron, eventually finding Coilcord's old home. They perched by the energon there. Ratbat was about to take a cube when Buzzsaw spoke. "We need to talk about Coilcord," Buzzsaw glared at the bat, "why do you support her?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Ratbat glared, "we need all the help she can get. I think she's proven herself adequate."

"Oh, I agree we need her," Buzzsaw chuckled, "but not forever. Besides, you seem to want more than just her _help_. So, what's true?"

"No, I'm not interested in her like that," Ratbat sighed, "I have no interest in standard Cybertronians. But that doesn't mean I have to want Coilcord dead. She's not a bad bot."

"Exactly," Buzzsaw hissed, "she's good, too good. We're Decepticons. We should hate her."

"She helped us."

Buzzsaw tackled Ratbat, pinning him to the ground. "There will come a time where you have to decide which side you're on. Mine or hers." Buzzsaw yelped when he was flung to the side by an invisible force.

"Life... sacred," a raspy voice interrupted their argument and they looked outside to see quite the strange Cybertronian. "Knew... find you here."

"What in the pits?" Ratbat muttered.

 

"Do you really believe that?"

Shockwave paused for a few seconds, staring at her, "affirmative."

"Because you're hesitating," Coilcord sighed, taking a careful step towards him, "or are you scared of what would happen?"

"No," he replied, this time with no hesitation, "I am incapable."

"Of feeling or showing?" Coilcord smiled slightly.

"Both," Shockwave answered and perked up when he heard banging on the laboratory entrance. He checked the security before walking over. Coilcord followed, falling silent as she watched Shockwave pull open the door. Shockwave said nothing, simply staring at the protoform that was standing there. The only difference between it and any other protoform was the presence of electric blue eyes. In the protoform's arms, it was holding an energon cube.

"We found  _something_ ," Buzzsaw shrugged, "hear him out."

The protoform nodded slightly to Buzzsaw. "I... aspect of Primus... designation is Animus."

"An Aspect of Primus?" Coilcord crossed her arms, "how?"

"It is most illogical," Shockwave agreed.

"Last... me... awakened... Unicron," Animus replied, "Earth... Unicron."

"The forty-seven spheres aligned," Coilcord muttered. Animus nodded. "You're saying Unicron is coming to Cybertron?"

Animus shook his head, "not yet. Safe... now. You... energon... can help." When he didn't receive a reply, he walked past him. Shockwave pointed his cannon at Animus' back, ready to fire if needed. Animus quickly found his way to the energon storage and picked up and empty cube. Closing his optics, Animus began glowing blue and they watched in shock as the cube filled with energon. "I... help."

"As I said," Buzzsaw nodded slightly, "we found  _something_." Ratbat perched on Coilcord's shoulder and agreed.

"If Unicron has indeed awakened, what must we do?" Shockwave asked.

"Open," Animus replied, "listen... time." Animus hummed and turned to Coilcord. "Quikord... coming... year."

"Thank you," Coilcord smiled slightly. Animus nodded and turned back to Shockwave.

"Accept," Animus replied and pointed to Shockwave's optic, "leader." Animus turned to Coilcord. "Assistant." Then, Animus turned to the mini-cons. "Bone scouts."

"You want us to scout for bones, too," Buzzsaw hummed.

Animus nodded. "Project... must... complete."

 

" _This, everything that's happening. I don't get it_ ," Ratbat spoke through their link.

_Neither do I_ , Coilcord replied as she hurried to hand Shockwave the tools he needed.  _At least we have enough energon now to not have to stop the project all of the time._

" _Agreed. I'm getting sick of hunting for bones_."

_Well, you'll be done soon. Looks like the CNA chain is almost complete._ Coilcord hummed,  _anyway, I need to focus._

" _Same here_ ," Ratbat agreed and they ceased contact. Coilcord discarded a few bones into a pile.

"Not to say you talk much, but you're talking less than usual," Coilcord sighed and handed him the next bone.

"I must remain focused on Project Predacon," Shockwave replied, "there is no time for your... obsession."

"Don't flatter yourself," Coilcord laughed, "I don't care  _that_  much, but I do care."

"I don't," Shockwave stared at the screen in front of him. They fell back into silence for a few hours before Shockwave spoke up again. "I apologize for earlier." He gestured to the dent in the table. "I despise the conversation. It has only ever ended in humiliation."

Coilcord sighed, "I'm not going to humiliate you. Besides, I think you deserve better. I noticed Buzzsaw loves insulting you based on the assumption you don't care. Why do you think people believe that?"

Shockwave stiffened and turned to his work, "I did not mean to continue the conversation."

"I know," Coilcord nodded. After a long pause, she nodded slightly, "you are afraid of it, aren't you? Also, who humiliated you?"

"Starscream," Shockwave grumbled, "though he enjoyed toying with me in a far more sadistic manner than you. He was not the first." Coilcord sat on a stool as Shockwave stopped working. "When we first met, how did you know how to reattach my cannon?"

"I wanted to be a doctor when I was younger. I spent a lot of my free time reading before the Reiver found my carrier," Coilcord shrugged, "I don't mind this, though. I don't understand it but I like that. It's more interesting that way." They paused before Coilcord perked up, "mini-cons are back. I'll let them in." Coilcord stood and hurried to the entrance, but was stopped by Shockwave.

"Thank you for your assistance," Shockwave nodded slightly, "I'll finish up in the lab. You recharge."

"Thanks," Coilcord nodded and walked over to the door, opening it. Ratbat and Buzzsaw hurried in and passed her, carrying a few bones with them.  _I'm going to recharge_ , Coilcord informed Ratbat.

" _I'll see you later_ ," Ratbat hummed as he flew into the lab. Coilcord walked into the closet and set down, " _you're happier. You can't hide it from me. What happened?_ "

_Got em._

" _Scrap_."

 

Coilcord opened her optics and looked around. Ratbat was perched upon a shelf, in recharge. She stood quietly and followed the sound of muttering. She peeked in and saw Shockwave holding his optic before running into the other side of the doorway. "Or not," he muttered and looked around. Not noticing Coilcord, he laid on the ground, "this works." He paused, "I'm I truly going to try convincing myself that I'm above this? Illogical. That failed the previous time."

Coilcord covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"This is not a healthy habit," Shockwave muttered and started to get up. He stopped almost immediately and laid back down, "as long as nobody sees."

Coilcord approached quietly, surprised that Shockwave hadn't noticed. He did, of course, notice when she was standing over him. He flinched and stood quickly. "How long were you watching?" he grumbled, and Coilcord noticed his antennae drooping.

"Long enough," Coilcord smirked, "though I agree it's not the healthiest of places to recharge."

"Say nothing of this to anyone."

"Got it," Coilcord stared at his antennae, not able to look away after she noticed.

"Is something wrong," they perked up slightly.

"Nope," Coilcord shrugged, "I'm just noticing how much your antennae move."

Shockwave stepped back and lifted his servo to cover them, beginning to panic, "I see no logic behind your actions. Please cease this immediately."

"It's not bad," Coilcord shrugged.

"I'll be on my way," Shockwave muttered, optic glowing brighter as he quickly hurried out of the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

Coilcord was working silently, loading energon into the fuel lines, when Animus rushed in. "What's wrong?" Coilcord perked up as she closed the hatch.

"Turn... power," he rasped, "storm."

Coilcord nodded and switched the hatch off. The facility went dark. "They've been getting a lot worse lately."

"Only... worse," Animus nodded.

"Is it because of Unicron?" Coilcord sighed. Animus nodded and beckoned her into the main laboratory, where everyone else was. "Any idea when this storm will end?" Animus shook his helm and looked to Shockwave.

"I am not more aware than Cybertron itself," Shockwave replied. A wave of nausea suddenly washed over Coilcord and she leaned against the wall. Shockwave turned back to the blank screens and grabbed the edge of the table. "We don't have time for this storm to pass. We should use this time to repair the lab." Coilcord groaned, trying to voice her disagreement, but only doubled over in pain.

Ratbat perched on Coilcord's back. "Are you alright?" he asked, earning a glare from the orange femme. "This will hurt," Ratbat muttered and bit into her fuel lines. Coilcord gritted her dentas together as Ratbat drained a small amount of energon. "High levels of contamination," Ratbat flew away and perched on the table, "if we don't help her, the damage will be permanent. Animus, please, is there something you can do?"

Animus walked over and placed his servo above her chassis. He shook his helm, "too weak... Shockwave... willing?"

Coilcord slowly sat down, optics wide as she listened to the others. Shockwave kneeled beside her and grabbed her shoulder. "Recharge," he ordered, and Coilcord's optics immediately dimmed as she went limp. Shockwave easily lifted her off the ground and place her on the medical berth. "I will have to replace the contaminated energon. I need the energon cubes we have in storage."

Buzzsaw hummed, disinterested, while Ratbat and Animus hurried to help. It wasn't long before they had come back and put down the energon. Animus placed his servo to Coilcord's chassis again, "dark energon... comet." Ratbat hummed and perched on the rafters. Animus turned to the mini-cons. "Leave."

Buzzsaw hissed, but Ratbat silenced him and dragged him out of the lab. Animus looked back to Shockwave. "I might require their help," Shockwave didn't look up as he attached fuel lines to Coilcord.

"No," Animus replied, "we... talk."

Shockwave didn't reply, continuing to set up his equipment. "The storm will make this process far more dangerous."

"Don't... strength... stop it," Animud reply, "not the point... talk... Coilcord... connection."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"This is hard," Animus glared. Shockwave nodded and continued working. "Likes you... Don't disappoint... Coilcord... key. Don't... go."

"What is Coilcord the key to?"

"You... anger... revival," Animus answered, "could without... better with."

"You claim to see the future."

"No... but... good idea... what."

 

Coilcord woke with a start to a dark room, and quickly looked around, only relaxing when she saw Animus. "What happened?"

"Contaminated... gone," Animus replied, "Time to go... alignment... over."

"Oh."

"Recover... go Kaon... protect..."

"What do you mean?" Coilcord narrowed her eyes.

"Arcee... Jack... protect," Animus replied, "Autobots... tell no one."

"You know I'm telling Ratbat," Coilcord glared, "but it's fine. But why do they need it, and why are they on Cybertron?"

"Insecticon... Vector Sigma," Animus walked away, "soon. Goodbye."

"Bye," Coilcord muttered as Animus left. Slowly, she stood up and wandered into the hallway. Animus was walking toward the entrance of the lab, but Coilcord walked toward the workspace. Buzzsaw was perched on a ledge, while Shockwave was working. He slowed his progress and looked over at her.

"You should return to recharge."

Coilcord smirked, "well, I'm glad to see you're concerned, but I'm fine. I'll just take it slow. What happened, anyway?"

"You were contaminated with dark energon," Shockwave explained, "how did you come in contact with it?"

Coilcord shrugged, "when I came out of stasis, there was a shard sticking through my stasis pod, stabbing my spark. It didn't hurt so I just forgot about it. Where's Ratbat?"

"Seeking energon," Shockwave replied and was about to continue when Buzzsaw interrupted him.

"He's moping," Buzzsaw chuckled, "and I'm joining him. You two can catch up on your own." Buzzsaw flew from the lab, leaving the two in awkward silence. Coilcord sighed and walked over to the table, looking at the small pile of bones scattered upon it.

"Searching hasn't been going well, I take it?"

"Affirmative," Shockwave paused and threw the bone he was holding away, "but the necessary data is almost complete. If this pile is enough, there are only a few days before the specimen begins forming."

"That's great," Coilcord nodded. "We could use the extra eyes to find energon."

"I worry that Slipclaw will come to collect it," Shockwave shrugged, "or that it will seek out her."

"She's not even on Cybertron anymore," Coilcord scoffed and placed her hand on Shockwave's arm, "it'll be fine."

"There is another issue in some of the CNA. Not all of it is distinguishable between Insecticon and Predacon."

"What's the worst that could happen? The predacon grows mandibles?" Coilcord grinned, "besides, even if there's some Insecticon, it's still a massive stride. You're too hard on yourself. In fact, I think you should take a break."

"I have been taking plenty," Shockwave replied, "instead, I've been working on other projects. I upgraded your energon prod as well. It should now be suitable for combat. I also fixed Ratbat's energon filter, after he also got contaminated by dark energon. The damage was not nearly as bad as it was with you."

"What about a break from all of that?"

Shockwave shook his helm, "engineering is one of the only things that brings me comfort."

"So does laying on the floor, talking to yourself, apparently," Coilcord smirked, "one normal thing you do. Well, I assume that's normal. But if you ever need to talk with someone else, I'm here."

"I know," Shockwave muttered, "I appreciate the offer, but I do not need it."

 

Coilcord stepped out of the lab and gazed out upon the Sea of Rust. "Well, let's do this." Ratbat agreed and attached himself to her chassis.

"If Animus thinks this is a good idea, then sure. I just don't get why," Ratbat replied.

"Neither do I," Coilcord transformed, flying across the wasteland. Soon, they were in the abandoned cities on their way to Kaon. "Animus said to go to Kaon. I just hope we're not too late."

"He also said to recover first," Ratbat replied, "so surely he couldn't have expected it to be so soon." Coilcord agreed, keeping an eye out for life forms. "I can scout ahead." He separated, flying ahead. It wasn't long before he called back with his findings. " _I found Arcee and the Insecticon_."

_I'm on my way_ , Coilcord replied, speeding up before transforming again into motorcycle mode. As she approached the edge, the sound of battle grew louder. Soon, she was racing off the ledge and landing on the insecticon's back, before she hit the ground and transformed again. The insecticon's path toward Arcee was offset, and it crashed into the pillar below her. Arcee stumbled and fell, before landing on her feet.

Coilcord took out her energon prod and unfolded it, another upgrade Shockwave had given it. "Is Jack alright?"

Arcee stood up straight and glared at her, talking to someone over the comm, "I've got more company."

"I'm here to help," Coilcord replied as the insecticon landed, transforming into his robot mode. He hissed, rushing toward Coilcord, but stopped when Ratbat approached, shooting him from behind.

"Stand down, Decepticon," Ratbat hovered in front of Coilcord. The insecticon hesitated, regarding the Decepticon signa on Ratbat's wings. Quickly making a decision, the insecticon ignored the command and rushed toward Arcee once more. Arcee dodged and slashed the insecticon across the chassis. "Try not to shoot me down, Autobot. I'm here to help too."

Arcee ran to put some distance between her and the insecticon, she and stopped next to Coilcord. "What are the Decepticons doing here?" she asked over her comm.

"I'm not sure," Ratchet replied, "no one has gotten through the ground bridge."

"I'm not a Decepticon," Coilcord shook her helm and brandished her energon prod, "let's just take down this Insecticon, okay? You can ask questions later."

"Right," Arcee nodded, turning to face the Insecticon, "you think you'll be much of a help?"

"No, but I'm a good distraction," Coilcord smirked and rushed the Insecticon. She dodged one swipe of his massive clawed servos and managed to jab her prod into his stomach. It didn't help much, as she was quickly swatted away.

Arcee heard something on her comm, though Coilcord was too far to understand. Whatever it was, it made Arcee smirk. It didn't take long before that smirk was erased. "Jack," she muttered, looking back at the tunnel to Vector Sigma. The Insecticon took the opportunity and threw her across the courtyard.

Coilcord stepped in between Arcee and the Insecticon as she turned the voltage on her prod to the highest setting.

Arcee recovered quickly, "we have to get to..."

"Vector Sigma," Coilcord nodded, "I know. What's wrong?"

"Scraplets," Arcee answered.

"Then we'll lure the Insecticon down there," Coilcord nodded. Arcee agreed and both transformed, speeding through the tunnel.

"Come on," Ratbat sneered at the Insecticon. The Insecticon transformed and flew after them.

"Not helping," Arcee warned. It didn't take long for Vector Sigma to come into view, and Coilcord realized that Jack was a human.

"We need to get behind the Insecticon," Coilcord suggested.

"Jack! Get the scraplets on the insecticon," Arcee called out. Jack turned, eyes wide as Arcee veered away moving behind the Insecticon. Coilcord drove off the ledge and transformed into her jet mode, then she landed behind the Insecticon. Quickly noticing the scraplets, the Insecticon paused.

"Back off, bug!" Jack yelled before turning to the scraplets. "Hey, guys. The main course!" He threw one of the scraplets at the Insecticon, and soon all of them were following suit. Turning to flee, the Insecticon tripped and shrieked as the scraplets swarmed him. Writhing, he stumbled from the ledge as the scraplets tore him apart. The four looked over the edge, watching the Insecticon disappear into the abyss below.

Coilcord looked at the spiraling light that was Vector Sigma. A loud beep sounded through the room as the download finished. Vector Sigma disappeared below the floor as the room returned to dark. The keycard shrunk again and Jack grabbed it.

"Let's roll," Arcee smiled and transformed. Jack climbed on and they sped down the tunnel. Coilcord followed, also in her motorcycle mode. "You still have to explain what you're doing here."

"I was sent by Primus to help you," Coilcord replied, "specifically, and aspect of Primus named Animus."

"But Cybertron's been dark for eons."

"The planetary alignment woke up Primus as well as Unicron," Coilcord explained.

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

"I'm Coilcord. When the planetary alignment was ending, Primus told me to find and help you," Coilcord replied, "and it sure looks like you needed it. I can go with you for the rest of the way to your space bridge, but then I have to return home."

"You call this home?" Arcee asked.

"No," Coilcord answered.  _That's what I call the lab._   _Let's not mention Shockwave_.

"We can make it on our own. But we could use more help in the war," Arcee replied.

"I'm sorry, but I'm remaining neutral as long as I can."

"Then go," Arcee said as they left the tunnels. Coilcord agreed and took flight, leaving the two to fend for themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

When Coilcord returned to the lab, Shockwave was livid, not that he'd admit that. He heard the lab doors open and close and checked the cameras to see her. Still holding a predacon bone, Shockwave walked through the halls toward her. Coilcord froze when she saw him, then waved slightly as she tried to walk past. "Where were you?" Shockwave stopped her.

"Doing an errand for Animus," Coilcord replied as Ratbat perched on her shoulder, trying to make himself seem smaller.

"Where were you?" Shockwave repeated.

"Kaon."

"You shouldn't be roaming in old Decepticon cities," Shockwave warned, "insecticon drones are in stasis almost everywhere."

"I was fine," Coilcord glared at him. "Now let me past,  _Shockwave_." Shockwave turned, grabbing her arm. "Shockwave! What in the Pits are you doing?" Shockwave grunted as Coilcord tried to pull away. Soon, she gave up and sighed, staring at her pedes.

"Don't put yourself in unnecessary danger, Coilcord," Shockwave loosened his grip on her arm. Coilcord looked up at him again, optics wide.

"You..." Coilcord muttered, then smirked. "You were worried, weren't you?"

"You are a valuable asset in this laboratory-"

Coilcord cut him off, "is that it?"

"No," Shockwave admitted. "I request that you leave that subject alone."

"Okay," Coilcord nodded. "And thanks... for worrying."

 

Shockwave walked through the ancient ruins of Cybertron, constantly on edge. Not being able to transform certainly didn't calm him. He wasn't entirely sure how he'd been convinced to help with energon scouting but he'd found a good energon signature regardless. He just had to reach it.

What he hadn't noticed, however, was the seeker who followed him.

The closer he got to the energon source, the more he realized he could hear workers mining energon. Shockwave slowed and pressed himself toward a large shard of metal, peeking around to see several cybertronians transporting energon. Sure he could take all of them to get to the energon, Shockwave readied his cannon.

He was about to lunge forward until he saw a familiar face directing them. The former wrecker was leaner than many of his counterparts, but Shockwave wasn't worried about him having been a wrecker. He was far more concerned about what he was now. He didn't have much of a doubt that he could defeat the Dinobot, but he certainly didn't want to deal with the repercussions of terminating him. Shockwave lowered his cannon and backed away. He managed to make it a few steps when he noticed the seeker that had stalked him.

Fracture leapt from her perch and pointed her blasters at him. "I am not here for conflict," Shockwave lifted his hand.

"Well too bad," Fracture snarled and shot at him. He made little effort to dodge or block, letting the weak shots hit him. He lifted his cannon, preparing a charged blast. She screamed and ran at him, leaping up and unsheathing her elbow blades. She flew at him, aiming for his optic but only being shot back. The force of the blast sent her crashing into a nearby building.

Shockwave turned to walk away, only to be kicked in the back. He grunted and turned, grabbing Fracture by the helm and smashing her against the ground. "Fighting me would be illogical," Shockwave warned. "Return to your allies. I had no plans to bother them."

Slowly, Fracture stood, flinching. "I'd rather offline you before you change your mind."

"You've already lost," Shockwave shook his helm. "The only report you'll have for Grimlock is a failed attempt to take my spark."

"Then fight back!" Fracture balled her servos.

"Terminating you would only bring a war I cannot win," Shockwave replied. "The moral code of an Autobot  _should_  keep that from happening, even that of a wrecker. I wouldn't be surprised, however, as it hasn't done so before."

"I'm no Autobot," Fracture scoffed, "but you... you deserve worse than death." Fracture growled as Shockwave ignored her, simply walking away. She looked back toward the working crew, surprised when her optics met the Dinobot's. She sighed, staring down at her pedes as she walked over. "Sir-"

"No. You know that this was unacceptable," Swoop glared, "if you fight Shockwave, he will offline you successfully. It's not a matter of how strong you are. I agree that Shockwave deserves whatever will await him in the Pits, but it's not a battle we can afford to fight."

"With all due respect, we could easily terminate him," Fracture scoffed, "we are a thousand strong."

"I will not put any of them into jeopardy," Swoop shook his head, "which is why it's so important that Grimlock doesn't know of this. He will put as many into danger as it takes."

"Why don't you care?" Fracture looked back at the ruins, though Shockwave had long since left.

"I do, but I have my priorities, and revenge is not among them," Swoop replied. "Besides, it was Lightning Strike that was wronged, not you. If anyone has the right to make that decision, it's us."

"Yeah, not just you," Fracture crossed her arms and Swoop looked away.

"As I said, I won't put anyone into needless jeopardy," Swoop replied as he walked away.

"Maybe I will," Fracture muttered to herself.

 

Ratbat dangled from Coilcord's wing as she analyzed predacon bones. "You still haven't answered me," Coilcord chuckled, "where did Buzzsaw go?"

Ratbat let out a final chirp before he fluttered to the counter. "Moping, I'd guess. How is it with Shockwave?"

"Normal? I guess," Coilcord shrugged, "why?"

"Just, your little updates," Ratbat said. "I think... maybe you're right. Maybe there is more to him."

Coilcord paused and sighed, closing her optics. "I just wish he understood that too." She perked up when she heard the doors to the laboratory open, and she hurried over. Ratbat joined her, perching on her shoulder. "Shockwave," she greeted him as he carefully walked through the halls, carrying a few energon crystals. "I see it went well."

"Affirmative," Shockwave nodded, "there was a larger energon deposit, but I was attacked, nothing terrible. I found these on the way back."

"What attacked you?"

"A seeker. She was working with the miners from the underground community," Shockwave replied as he walked into the energon storage room, placing the crystals in a processor and leaving them to liquify.

"Right," Coilcord shrugged, "I've met some from over there. They're fine with me, though I don't think Fracture really likes me. Why do they hate you?"

Ratbat, who had remained mostly silent other than the occasional chirp, laughed. "I forget you were in stasis during most of the war," Ratbat chuckled, "care to explain, Shockwave? Or should I?"

Shockwave hesitated, "I should explain."

"Hey," Coilcord raised her hands, "if it's not something you want to tell me-"

"It is common knowledge among those who were present during the later war, and you will learn whether I tell you or not. So, it should be me," Shockwave argued, turning away.

"Okay," Coilcord nodded, "then tell me. I already know you're not exactly the best mech."

Shockwave remained silent for a while until he finally explained. "The Lightning Strike Coalition Force was a group of Wreckers that were investigating energy emissions emitted by my experiments with an ancient space bridge. The insecticons captured them and I used a species from another planet to change them into the Dinobots. It's more complicated than that, but know that it was far more of a painful experience to them, especially for their leader, Grimlock. He remembers all of it, and it left him with his processor... damaged. He also ate my arm at one point, which, strangely, was the logical course of action at the time."

"To be fair, I probably would've tried to do a lot worse than eat your arm," Coilcord scoffed and Shockwave took a step back. "What you did was not... okay, but you're acting like that was gonna change my opinion of you. I already knew you'd done terrible things. But, I chose to stay neutral during the war for things like that. No one who was there is innocent, and the Decepticons did a lot of bad things; so did the Autobots. They just weren't as cruel."

"Not as openly," Shockwave corrected her.

"Of course," Coilcord agreed, "I mean, they lied to everyone about what the war was about, what they were defending."

"Not all of the Decepticons have forgotten what Megatron first preached, and some still follow that," Shockwave replied, "that's why I agreed to stay with the Decepticons after they forced me in. I was supposed to be a politician but that was not my goal as a sparkling."

Suddenly, Coilcord grinned, and Shockwave realized he might have said too much. Ratbat leaned towards Coilcord's audial. "Careful. He is quick to flee; you know this."

"You are not helping," Coilcord glared at Ratbat who chirped nervously. Victorious, Coilcord looked back to Shockwave. "What were you like as a sparkling, anyway?"

"Bothersome, naive, and... resolute, not always for the better," Shockwave shrugged, "much like you now." Coilcord protested, but Shockwave continued. "And I wanted to pursue the arts. My sire didn't appreciate that and... I learned underneath him how to grow but not without a severe price. We compromised between art and politics, and I was sent to be educated in science, primarily engineering. But by then, I could choose for myself what I wanted to use it for."

Coilcord smiled slightly, "well... I'm glad you told me, and you seem to be in a good mood, but we did get very off-topic. And I'm sorry... about your sire. He sounds terrible."

"I terminated him," Shockwave replied, "but I agree we should return to the topic at hand."

"How much of a threat are the Dinobots now?" Coilcord agreed.

"Not much," Shockwave sighed, " _if_ news of my survival doesn't reach Grimlock. There was a Dinobot at the mine, Swoop, but he is of little threat. The seeker, however, will likely try to relay the information to Grimlock."

"Then we'll have to be ready," Coilcord nodded.

Shockwave walked into the lab, leaning against the table there. "To flee."


	11. Chapter 11

Rumble and Frenzy shared a look as soon as Fracture shoved her way past Hardside, hurrying to get in their shared room. "What's up?" Frenzy leaned against the wall, glaring at Fracture, "you seem upset."

"Sorry," Fracture shook her helm. "I'm just not in the mood."

"Since when are you ever?" Rumble muttered.

"Careful," Hardside chuckled. "Fracture. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just..." Fracture paused, looking hesitantly at the mini-cons, "I saw someone out there, during the mining op-"

"Who?" Rumble sat up, but Fracture ignored him.

"He's supposed to be dead," Fracture stared, eyes wide, at Hardside. "But if he knows about us, if he finds out about Grimlock-"

Rumble stood up slamming his pile-driver tail into the wall. "Who?"

Fracture paused, hesitant as she looked between the mini-con twins and Hardside. Eventually, Hardside stepped forward, placing a servo on back. Fracture's shoulder's drooped as she shook her head. "They're mini-cons, not sparklings."

"They're  _Decepticons_ ," Fracture hissed.

"We don't _have_ to be your wings," Rumble growled, climbing up the wall and perching on a piece of jutting metal. His tail thrashed around his pedes as he crouched, glaring down at Fracture.

"If you want to continue getting our energon, then yes, you do," Fracture glared as Hardside stepped between them.

"Rumble," Frenzy warned, then talked to Fracture, "could we have a moment alone?"

"Right," Fracture spat and stormed out, Hardside close behind. Rumble muttered to himself as he jumped down from his perch.

"What is it?" Rumble asked.

"We have all the information we need to figure this out ourselves," Frenzy replied. "Her concern is primarily towards us being Decepticons and Grimlock. Meaning, that the person is a Decepticon associated with him. And, it's clearly someone we thought was dead."

"There are plenty of those," Rumble shrugged, "there were several workers in the experiments."

"And the only one who'd be left on Cybertron is Shockwave," Frenzy nodded. "If he's in contact with the Decepticons, we can find Soundwave. If not, it's still a step closer."

Rumble chuckled, "yes, but do really want to deal with Shockwave? Fragger's creepy, even for a Decepticon."

"What other choice is there?"

 

"Swoop is right," Hardside glared, "from what you've described, Shockwave doesn't seem to be much of a threat."

"But he could become one. If he finds out that Grimlock is our King-"

"If he saw Swoop, then he already knows that Grimlock is here," Hardside argued, "I agree, Grimlock deserves to know, but we shouldn't try and pick a fight."

"And wait for Shockwave to come to us?" Fracture scoffed.

"Precisely."

 

Coilcord and Shockwave worked silently in the lab, while Buzzsaw tackled Ratbat. They crashed to the ground with a screeching clang and Coilcord growled, turning around with a cold glare. "Look, it was fine before, but now I agree with Shockwave. Can you please take it elsewhere?" Her glare was oddly powerful, enough to make even Buzzsaw flinch and silently obey her wishes.

The two mini-cons left without a word, and Coilcord turned back in time to hand Shockwave a bone. Shockwave paused, looking up at the monitor, to see the CNA completion at 97.1%. He put the bone down, waiting for the number to slowly tick up. Coilcord stared from around him, glaring at the screen and tapping her pede, then looked over at him again.

Shockwave eventually gave up looking at the screen and turned his gaze on Coilcord. "You're agitated."

"Yep," Coilcord crossed her arms.

"Do you wish to elaborate?"

Coilcord sighed and glared at the percentage again, which had only gone up by 0.1. "As soon as Buzzsaw got back, you've shut down again. It's not exactly easy to-" Shockwave interrupted her, placing his servo on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," Coilcord growled, "I know it's not easy. I just... I don't know."

"It is most certainly not easy to allow myself to relax around  _anyone_ ," Shockwave replied. "But I do not wish to upset you."

"You can trust me, you know," Coilcord reached up to her shoulder, placing her servo on his. "I'm not like Starscream or Buzzsaw. I want to see your emotions because I  _know_  you have them, and I  _know_  you don't enjoy being along. I don't want you to be alone." Shockwave paused, dropping his servo from her shoulder so he could lace their digits together. Coilcord stared at their servos as he did this, her optics wide.

"I trust you," Shockwave nodded, and Coilcord's optics snapped up, meeting his single red one. Shockwave's antennae flipped back as she stared and he tried his best to shut away some of his more intrusive thoughts. "I trust Ratbat, to an extent, but I can't relate to him."

"You can relate to me?" Coilcord scoffed.

Shockwave thought for a second before he tilted his helm forward. "Sometimes, my thoughts can be just as annoying as you."

"Hey!" Coilcord smirked, reaching up to give him a hard pat on the helm, hard enough to make him flinch. He chuckled quietly, but quickly cut himself off. Coilcord grinned and squeezed his servo. "I like your laugh," she quieted and Shockwave looked away, looking at the screen again. The percentage, however, hadn't moved. "It's nice," Coilcord whispered.

"I-" Shockwave was interrupted when Buzzsaw and Ratbat burst in.

"Shut down the power," Buzzsaw hissed, "we're not alone."

 

Fracture glared at her energon tracker when the reading was cut off. She put it away, scrambling up some rubble to look at the Sea of Rust. "Scrap," she hissed, but continued, hoping that the device had been accurate enough so that she could just walk in a straight line. It wasn't a long walk before she found herself at a ledge. She leapt off and turned to look back, seeing the doors sticking out from the debris. "Maybe," Fracture shrugged and stepped toward the doors, barely managing to drag them open.

She was greeted by darkness and silence, so she raised her blaster, carefully stepping through the empty hallway. "Oi, there Shockwave," she hummed, "I know you're here. We fought before, ya know. I'm sure you could take me on again."

 

Coilcord crouched with the others in the lab until she heard Fracture's voice. "It's the one who attacked me," Shockwave whispered.

"I think I recognize her voice," Coilcord sighed, "she's going to find us. If it  _is_  Fracture, I might be able to get her to leave." Coilcord paused, listening to Fracture's pedesteps. "Just stay here," Coilcord stood silently as Shockwave tried to pull her back. She stepped around his servo and walked out into the hall. As she thought she was greeted by Fracture, as well as her blaster. "I thought I recognized the voice," Coilcord shrugged.

"Coilcord?" Fracture lowered her blaster, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Coilcord shrugged. "I found the place and figured it'd be safer than my old shelter. It's an old bunker but the supplies are gone."

"There was an energy surge coming from this direction. Do you know about that?"

"Afraid not. It was probably further up ahead. Weird stuff happens in the Sea of Rust all the time."

"Fair," Fracture scowled, "would you happen to know anything on Shockwave?"

"Dead scientist, worked for the Decepticons," Coilcord answered, "the same stuff everyone else does."

"Right. Well, I have to go."

"Maybe I'll see you again," Coilcord turned away as Fracture left.

"Maybe."

Fracture closed the doors behind her and climbed back up the rubble. Once she got up, she crossed her arms and stormed back to the old city. When the Sea of Rust was out of sight, she walked up to some rubble that had bent to form a shallow cave. A massive mech stood there, leaning against the wall. "Greetings, my King," she bowed slightly.

"Fracture," Grimlock nodded, "did you find him."

"He's there," Fracture confirmed, "and he's not alone."

Grimlock hissed, closing his optics. "Finally," Grimlock nodded, then transformed, leaning down. "Climb. Is faster."

"I'm honored," Fracture climbed onto his neck, "but why are we leaving?"

"Shockwave found," Grimlock replied, "now we prepare."

 

Coilcord stepped into the main lab. "It's all clear. I watched her go." Shockwave quickly stood and turned the power back on, before he turned to glare at her.

"You are lucky that she knew you," Shockwave grabbed her by the wrist.

"We're  _all_  lucky that I recognized her voice, or I think we'd have bigger problems right now," Coilcord shook her helm.

"Cute," Buzzsaw spat and flew over to the table, replacing the bone that had stopped being analyzed.

"It really is," Ratbat protested, "you chose not to get free, wholesome entertainment."

"Then I'm lucky that 'wholesome entertainment' isn't my thing," Buzzsaw chuckled.

"Suit yourself."

Shockwave glared at the two mini-cons, though it went unnoticed. "You can't control them," Coilcord smirked, "don't try."

"Look, we're safe aren't we?" Ratbat turned to Shockwave and Coilcord. "Let's just be grateful for that."

" _Gratefulness_ ," Buzzsaw scoffed.


	12. Chapter 12

Coilcord sighed as she closed the lab doors behind her, with Ratbat on her shoulder. Soon, the mini-con took flight and Coilcord transformed, driving between old rusty and fallen buildings. Ratbat flew back down, merging with her handle-bars. "You know, it's good to get out of the lab without having something to do," Ratbat said.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've just enjoyed a drive."

Coilcord fell silent, focusing as she drove off a ledge and flew through the air, landing on her rear wheel and swerving, then she continued onward. She didn't get far, however, when blaster fire knocked her to the side. "Scrap," she hissed, transforming and taking cover, trying to see them. "Ratbat, can you scout around?"

" _Right_ ," he switched to speaking through their processor link and detached from her chassis, flying quietly through the buildings. Everything had gone quiet, except for the click of her energon prod extending to its full length. Scanning her surroundings, Coilcord couldn't see anyone, not even Ratbat, though he could be felt through their link. " _Found him. The guy looks dangerous too. We should try and ru-_ "

The sound of blaster fire interrupted the transmission.

" _Ratbat?... Ratbat!?_ " Coilcord's optics widened, but she wasn't able to move much when someone else came up behind her and bashed her over the head, effectively forcing her into stasis.

 

Ratbat woke up first with a shriek, glaring around the room. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a dim-lit cave, the second was that he was in a much smaller, glass cage, and the third was that Coilcord was across the cave, chained to the ceiling. " _Coilcord!_ " He called out, but she was still unconscious. "What am I doing here?" he snarled to the cave but nobody was there to respond. So, he instead started attacking the side of the cage.

Soon, Coilcord woke up and looked around the cave, then met optics with Ratbat. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," he grumbled, giving up his attack on the glass. Coilcord groaned and curled, trying to reach her legs up to her cuffs, but only getting about halfway before they fell down. "Where do you think we are?"

Coilcord shrugged or rather tried to, but only pulled herself up slightly. "I don't know... I think this has to do with Fracture."

"Scrap. Of course, it does," Ratbat hissed. "To be fair, Shockwave warned you."

" _To be fair_ , it seems she would have found out either way," Coilcord sighed and glared at the entrance to the cave. "Oi! An explanation might be nice if anyone's out there." Nobody came, so all they could do was try and strategize a way out. It was probably an hour or two before somebody walked in and stepped in front of them. "Who are you?" Coilcord glared.

"My designation is Swoop," the mech replied. "First, I wanted to apologize. I attempted to convince Fracture not to tell Grimlock of Shockwave's presence. It seems that was not enough."

"If you're so sorry, then let us go," Coilcord demanded. "If you're not sorry enough, then I don't care."

"It depends. Fracture's claim that you know Shockwave is based on nothing but you hiding in one of his labs. So, do you know him?" Swoop asked.

Coilcord paused, then sighed. "I know  _about_  him. But, like I told Fracture, he's dead."

"He is not. Ratbat? That is your designation, correct?" he turned to the mini-con.

"Yes. And you're a Dinobot," Ratbat hummed. "Well, I'll say most of Soundwave's mini-cons didn't care that much for Shockwave. Soundwave got along with him, but not us."

"Well, what can you tell me about where you were staying?" Swoop asked.

" _Bunker. I told Fracture it was an old abandoned bunker_." Coilcord replied.

"We were in an old bunker," Ratbat replied.

"Except you weren't. You were in one of Shockwave's lab. We have a map of Shockwave's laboratories that we took from Kaon," Swoop replied. "I would chalk it up to mistake, but so do you. You're one of Soundwave's mini-cons, after all."

"False. I'm her's," Ratbat corrected him and gestured to Coilcord. "The connection with Soundwave was accidentally severed after the war. Most of use were assumed dead."

"That wouldn't remove the map from your memory, and you'd have no reason to do so manually," Swoop shook his helm. "Perhaps you're not lying, in which case I apologize again. However, you've given me enough reason to doubt your innocence. Therefore, until I can confirm or deny your claims, you'll remain here." Swoop began walking from the room, then paused in the doorway. "Regardless, I'll attempt to vouch for you. Innocent or not, you're not who Grimlock is after."

 

Shockwave stood at the massive tank filled with orange liquid. "The predacon is ready," he turned to Buzzsaw. "Coilcord and Ratbat should've been back by now."

"You're right," Buzzsaw muttered. "I'll look for them."

Shockwave just nodded as Buzzsaw left, then he turned back to the predacon and pressed his servo to the glass. "I believe Coilcord will be thrilled," he muttered, tempted to release the predacon then. He decided against it, however, choosing instead to wait for the others' return. When he heard Buzzsaw return alone, however, he decided that something was wrong. Buzzsaw rejoined him in the lab and perched on the counter and set down Coilcord's energon prod. "Did you find them?"

"No," Buzzsaw replied. "Just this." Shockwave remained silent, then turned to the predacon. "You'll go to using the predacon that quickly?"

"Affirmative. If the Dinobots are the cause of this, we will require a stronger ally," Shockwave nodded and pressed a few buttons on the screen. There was a beep, then the tank started emptying. "Are you able to transport our energon stocks across the Sea of Rust?"

"It might take me a few cycles but yes," Buzzsaw replied, watching as the predacon began waking.

"Then do as much as you can. I doubt there will be time for all of it."

The predacon opened his optics, growling and using his claws to crack the glass.

 

Coilcord grumbled to herself until Ratbat perked up. "Fracture has Rumble and Frenzy as mini-cons, right?" Ratbat asked.

"Yeah," Coilcord nodded. "I'm guessing you looked through my processor."

"Apologies, but I needed the memories. Remember, I was trained in things like this," Ratbat replied. "Anyhow, they should be here, even if they're keeping low because of the Dinobots. If we can somehow signal to them that we're here, then that's us free."

"Yes, but how?" Coilcord shrugged. "there's no telling how large the underground is, or how easy it is to sneak around."

"True. Maybe not," Ratbat sighed as a familiar femme entered the room.

"Fracture," Coilcord growled.

"Coilcord," she glared back at the younger femme. "I wish I could but due to your association with Shockwave, I find it hard to care about whatever happens to you."

"Then you're a hypocrite. Why care for Rumble and Frenzy? They're associated with him too, more since they're Decepticons."

"I _don't_ care for them," Fracture scoffed. "We got together out of necessity. But, I think I won't need them anymore once I have enough scrap metal to repair myself."

"That's sick," Coilcord snarled as Ratbat sunk to the back of his cage.

"It is  _nothing_  compared to Shockwave's crimes."

"We're all very complex, far too much so to compare so simplistically. What are you-"

Fracture screamed, interrupting Coilcord and punching her in the gut. She yelped, squeezing her optics shut and kicking Fracture away. She stumbled back and turned around. "Of course, I must not lose my calm, not yet. We haven't even launched the attack on-" Returning the favor, Coilcord interrupted her and swung forward, wrapping her legs around Fracture's neck and squeezing.

"You're going to let us go," Coilcord glared, struggling to keep Fracture restrained.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Another voice spoke up as Fracture broke free.

"Frenzy?" Fracture's optics widened. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not your business!" Frenzy snarled and ran over to Ratbat's cage. "Ratbat!"

"No!" Fracture snarled, grabbing Frenzy by the tail and throwing him into the wall. "I won't let you interfere!"

"Frenzy!" Ratbat called out as the mini-con quickly recovered. Frenzy turned, tail thrashing as he turned his glare on Fracture.

"You can't win, you know," Frenzy growled and pointed his tail at her. The blaster-like appendage on the end glowed red and emitted a loud, high-pitched sound that threw Fracture against the wall.  _A resonance blaster. I haven't seen one of those_ , Coilcord narrowed her optics. Quickly, Frenzy hurried to Ratbat's cage and opened it. "I didn't realize you were alive."

"Nor I you, friend, but we don't have time," Ratbat nodded and flew over to the control panels, releasing Coilcord. Frenzy hurried to the door and looked back at the other two.

"Rumble! Get in here!" Frenzy ordered his brother into the cave. Ratbat flew over to the two mini-cons, who embraced him. "We don't have much time. We can help you two get out of here."

"What about you?" Coilcord asked.

"We'll catch up, but you need to hurry," Frenzy replied. "Fraggers probably heard my blaster so we need to go  _now_."


	13. Chapter 12

Coilcord and the twins ran through the halls, while Ratbat attached to her chassis. Soon, they made it into a large hallway filled with Cybertronians. They slowed, Coilcord trying to blend in with everyone else, while the twins hid in the mass of legs and pedes. There was a long table where some were drinking energon and laughing. When her optics met Swoop's visor, however, her energon went cold, until he ignored her and returned to his energon. The much larger mech, however, sitting beside Swoop, didn't take his visor off of her.

Coilcord hurried away, trying to follow Rumble and Frenzy through the crowd. Soon, they found their way to the entrance and Coilcord stepped ahead of the twins.

That same mech was standing there. "You make Grimlock very upset," the mech growled and moved to punch her. Frenzy leapt in his way, using his resonance blaster to block Grimlock's attack.

"Run," Frenzy warned. "Rumble and I can find you later. We know where the labs are."

"You helped me. I'm not leaving," Coilcord shook her helm and glared at Grimlock.

"Orange femme _should_ run," Grimlock sneered.

"I've been told that before," Coilcord snarled and ran at him, dodging his first blow easily and sliding underneath him. Ratbat ejected flying up and latching onto Grimlock's neck. Grimlock bellowed and reached around, ripping the bat from his energon pipes. The mini-con flew back and returned to Coilcord, just in time for her to be kicked back. Frenzy stepped in between them again.

"Rumble! Help."

"Right," Rumble nodded as he dodged Grimlock's pede.

"Stop moving!" Grimlock demanded and suddenly transformed. Coilcord stood as he was doing so, and her optics widened as she saw the massive beast glaring down at her, tail thrashing and sharp dentas all on display. Grimlock, in the form of a tyrannosaurus rex, snarled, head swinging down as his deadly jaws snapped at her. She yelped, leaping over his snout to dodge the attack. She ran back to Rumble and Frenzy and glared as Grimlock's jaw unhinged, his chassis glowing with heat.

"You need to run. There's no hope when he's like this," Rumble warned.

"Then you're coming with," Coilcord demanded.

"No. He'll catch all of us," Frenzy argued.  They spent too long bickering, however, as a stream of fire erupted from Grimlock's maw. It never reached them, however, as another beast joined in with a roar, shielding all of them with his wings. "A predacon!?" Frenzy stared. "Is this what Shockwave's been up to?"

"Yep," Coilcord nodded as the stream of fire ended and the predacon turned to face her. "You were sent to find us, weren't you?"

The predacon just growled, turning back to Grimlock and baring his mandibles, flaring his draconic wings. "What is this? Grimlock no care!" Grimlock rushed forward, grabbing the predacon's neck in his jaws and thrashing him. The predacon shrieked, optics glowing fiercely as he smashed his tail in Grimlock's stomach and clawed at his metal hide. Despite barely being shorter than Grimlock, however, the predacon was still at a massive weight disadvantage and quickly took flight, shooting a ball of flame into the Dinobot's snout.

Grimlock snarled, effectively distracted by his new enemy. Frenzy and Rumble fled quietly, sneaking away from the fray. Coilcord watched them go, then transformed, flying up to the Predacon.

"Let's go," she landed on his neck. He roared and flew away. Coilcord leaned down to whisper. "Not toward the lab. We can't lead Grimlock there." The predacon huffed and changed directions. Grimlock yelled from the ground as Swoop left the underground, stepping beside him.

"They think Grimlock stupid!"

"They are wrong. Do you want me to follow them regardless?" Swoop asked.

"Bring them out from sky!" Grimlock nodded. "Shockwave alone now."

"Wait, no!" Swoop called out, but he was already gone, running in the opposite direction of the predacon. Swoop sighed and looked back up at the predacon before transforming and flying after them. Coilcord leaned down and rubbed the predacon in between the optics, replied to with a purr.

"It's good to see you're completed." There was another shriek, and Coilcord turned around, seeing Swoop as a pterosaur. "It looks like we're not done yet."

 

Shockwave glared at the sky. Cybertron was completely quiet, even more so than usual, as if something was coming. When the silence was broken, Shockwave shook his helm and readied his cannon. It couldn't be the predacon, not with pedesteps like that. He charged his cannon slowly, letting it gather as much power as possible.  _I have done this before_ , he reassured himself but that confidence broke as soon as he saw Grimlock emerging from the shadows and leaping off of the ledge. He leapt over Shockwave and turned in the air.

His claws screeched on the ground as he landed, and Grimlock released a booming roar that shook Shockwave's entire form.

"Shockwave!" Grimlock snarled.

"Grimlock," Shockwave replied. "This fight never had to happen."

"Not Grimlock's fault!" he scoffed. "Grimlock innocent, smarter than that! You monster."

"I am aware," Shockwave agreed. "And I have never doubted your intelligence. Your processor was damaged in the experiments, yes, but that was mainly your voice processor. The full device is still near fully operational."

"Experiment... torture!"

"I am completely aware of what I did to you, and I take full responsibility for that. My isolation has taught me much of that," Shockwave moved, pointing his supercharged cannon at Grimlock. "But regardless of what I deserve, I shall not allow you to take my spark."

Grimlock snarled and charged, opening his jaws, only for Shockwave to shoot into his maw. He paused and flinched, snapping his maw closed and shaking his helm. The scientist, however, took no time at all in approaching the dinobot and elbowing in the snout. Grimlock recoiled and snarled, pushing Shockwave away with his tail. The scientist grunted and quickly recovered, but Grimlock was already charging him and far too close to dodge. About to bite into Shockwave's chassis, however, he was held back by Shockwave's arm and cannon.

Shockwave struggled against the weight of Grimlock's skull, but eventually grabbed him by a fang and shoved, toppling Grimlock to the side.

 

The predacon dodged a bolt of fire from Swoop, then spun in the air, returning the attack with more fire. The predacon hit his target, and Swoop ducked, spinning through the air and catching up, raking his talons across the predacon's hindquarters. " _Ratbat. Use your energon draining on him_ ," Coilcord commanded as the mini-con ejected and flew around Swoop, eventually landing on him and sinking his fangs into the pterosaur's neck.

Swoop shuddered and quickly retreated to the ground to avoid collapsing. Ratbat quickly disconnected and chased after Coilcord and the predacon.

"Let's get to Shockwave. If Grimlock's gone after him... I'm not sure how long he'll last."

 

"I apologize, though there is little to make up for my actions," Shockwave spoke. "However, I will continue to survive."

"You won't," Grimlock growled, smacking his tail into Shockwave's chassis again. He stumbled and quickly turned away when he saw Grimlock's chassis glow with heat. Shockwave took the brunt of the fire, but covered his optic, collapsing once the fire had run dry. Slowly, Grimlock approached from behind, ready to finish his enemy off. "You not prepared this time."

"Affirmative," Shockwave shuddered as Grimlock opened his jaws. Suddenly, Shockwave turned, shooting him in the mouth again. Grimlock snarled and bit into his cannon, tearing it off and throwing it to the side. "Oh," Shockwave gasped, falling limp as he stared at his cannon. Grimlock approached, placing a single pede on Shockwave's chassis.

"You over now. Grimlock take revenge."

Grimlock's chassis flared with heat again, but it was interrupted as the predacon shoved into him, throwing him off of Shockwave. Coilcord leapt from the predacon's neck and ran up to Shockwave, kneeling beside him. "Let's get you inside," Coilcord shivered and looped an arm around Shockwave. He remained silent but cooperated as she brought him into the lab and underground. "I need to get your cannon and some supplies. I'll be back."

"Don't go-" Shockwave muttered, but she ignored him, sprinting back into the battle of dinobot and predacon. She was nearly hit as the predacon was thrown to the ground beside her. He whimpered at her as if to apologize and quickly stood up, blocking Grimlock's way.

"You need to fly," Coilcord suggested as she ran to Shockwave's cannon and carried it back inside, grabbed some tools from the lab, then brought it all downstairs. "I'll fix you up," she promised as she took the battered metal and started fixing it back to his elbow. It wasn't very good, but it would have to do for the time they had.

"We can fight him," Shockwave stood. "There are insecticons in stasis nearby. Go, activate them, then grab your prod and join me outside."

"Right," Coilcord nodded and ran through the halls, entering a room with three stasis pods. She hurried, activating all of them and not waiting for them to open. She returned to the main lab and grabbed her energon prod off the counter, walking back out into the battle. Grimlock seemed torn about fighting the predacon who would be more difficult or Shockwave who he hated more. Coilcord decided to give him another option and transformed, taking flight and then transforming above him and landing on his back, jabbing her energon prod.

Grimlock roared as he was electrocuted, and then he thrashed. Coilcord almost fell, but grabbed onto the back of his skull, clinging tightly as he thrashed beneath her. Ratbat ejected and bit into his neck, only staying connected with Coilcord's help. Grimlock shuddered as his energon was drained, but quickly regained his focus and rolled over, removing both of the parasites.

Coilcord groaned as she recovered, but her optics widened when she saw Grimlock's foot close to crushing her. Shockwave rushed forward, leaning above her so that Grimlock was stepping on his back. Coilcord stood up as Shockwave rolled out from beneath Grimlock's foot.

"That was a terrible idea," Coilcord backed away from Grimlock, Shockwave following.

"You claim to love a dumb idea," Shockwave reminded her.

Coilcord smirked and pointed her energon prod at Grimlock. "No. You noticed through other means." She lowered the prod and sprinted at Grimlock, dodging his tail and stabbing him in the pede. He roared as it electrocuted him, and he stumbled away, quickly unleashing fire toward Coilcord. The predacon landed, blocking the fire with his wing before slamming his tail into Grimlock.

He stumbled back, then grabbed the predacon by the neck, pinning his tail to the ground with a single pede. Coilcord hurried back to Shockwave's side, nearly falling into him as she turned to see the predacon fight. There wasn't really a fight to see, however, when the predacon's neck dental and squealed, and then was crushed by the force of Grimlock's jaws.

"No!" Coilcord shrieked as the predacon was dropped, lifeless and dim, to the ground. Grimlock growled and threw her to the side with his tail, then turned to Shockwave. Ratbat perched on Shockwave's shoulder, glaring at the much larger cybertronian. 

Shockwave charged his cannon and Grimlock snarled, charging as he was shot with Ratbat's blaster fire. Shockwave's shot missed, hitting Grimlock's snout ineffectively, and he didn't have time to block as Grimlock's jaws wrapped around him. Ratbat flew off, shooting at Grimlock, who had secured Shockwave in his dentas and was thrashing his helm. Slowly, Coilcord stood, weakly looking up at Grimlock. "Shockwave!" she screamed and stumbled up to Grimlock, stabbing him with her prod. He dropped Shockwave and turned to her, but was only tackled by the three insecticons. She took the distraction and ran up to Shockwave, who didn't dare move.

"Coilcord," he greeted her.

"You're going to be fine," Coilcord stared, optics wide as she placed her servo to the top of his helm. Ratbat joined and resumed his place on her chassis. She ignored him, just stroking Shockwave's helm.

Grimlock dealt with the insecticons swiftly before he turned to the other three. Shockwave shook his helm. "I was wrong," Shockwave admitted. "We can't fight him. Run, Coilcord."

"I'm not leaving you," Coilcord snarled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Shockwave didn't think he could grow tenser, but he somehow did. Ignoring it, he reached over and grabbed her servo, squeezing it. "No. You can't convince me."

"Run," Grimlock growled, and Coilcord turned her glare to him.

"I said I'm not leaving him," she screamed.

"Shockwave monster. Not you," Grimlock replied. "Don't deserve the pain."

"Then if you terminate Shockwave, you're a hypocrite," Coilcord closed her optics, resting her helm on Shockwave's chassis. "But revenge does that to you. It doesn't matter if you think Shockwave turned your body into a monster, no matter how unacceptable it was. You're only really a monster when _you_ choose to become one. No one else can make that decision for you. You say that I don't deserve the pain, but you seem quite ready to inflict it."

"Coilcord make Grimlock sad," he whined, then batted her to the side with his tail. "Not about Coilcord."

"Coilcord!" Shockwave shuddered as Grimlock approached, chassis glowing orange. He fell limp, considering everything as he waited to be terminated.

"It is done," Grimlock hissed and opened his jaws.

Shockwave shook his helm. "I believe it's too late to warn you, that if you were to hurt Coilcord, I would terminate you."

Grimlock ignored Shockwave as he prepared a stream of fire. He struggled to his feet, almost falling over. He had enough time, however, to send his servo through Grimlock's chassis. He froze as Shockwave grabbed his spark-chamber and squeezed, denting the metal there, and he immediately fell into stasis. Shockwave, relieved, allowed himself to be dragged back to the ground by the collapsing dinobot.

Finding he didn't have the strength to completely crush the spark chamber and the spark within, Shockwave withdrew his servo and stumbled over to Coilcord, who lay in stasis too. He fell by her side and checked to make sure it was merely stasis.

When it was, Shockwave relaxed, staring up at the rusty sky as the rust mingled with smoke and embers. He didn't know how long he was sitting there, just that it was a long time before Buzzsaw arrived. "What happened?" Buzzsaw shrieked.

"Exactly what it looks like. And, I'm afraid we're in need of medical assistance."


End file.
